Fragments of Life
by SerenBex
Summary: Third in a series. After Rumpelstiltskin falls through the portal, things are quiet in the Dark Kingdom. Life goes on, but will the Dark One find a way to destroy their peace after all. Will they even need him to try? M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is the sequel to Operation Angelfish and Magic and Memories. It starts just over a year after the end of M&M. **_

_**The first couple of chapters are gonna jump around time wise, because I didn't want to skip certain events before getting the the actual action. Also, the epilogue from the end of M&M isn't relevant anymore, because I've changed things for this fic!**_

_**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up... not too long hopefully.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this! :)**_

_**x**_

* * *

"You smell funny." Ruby announced as she walked into the bedchambers she shared with her fiancée.

Liv arched an eyebrow at her. "Thanks, baby, I love you too."

"No, really… you… you smell like… like Emma."

"I have just spent the afternoon in her company." The younger woman pointed out. "You know your sense of smell gets heightened around this time of the month. She's probably just rubbed off on me or something."

Ruby shook her head and stepped closer, running her hands lightly up and down Liv's arms as she looked at her intently. With a sigh, Liv allowed her girlfriend to lean in and nuzzle her neck with her nose. She knew perfectly well that Ruby was trying to get closer to sniff her properly but she let it go, revelling in the proximity. Winding her arms around the taller woman's waist she pulled back slightly and smirked.

"Happy now?"

"You smell… Are you pregnant?"

Liv's eyebrow's shot up immediately and she blinked several times. "I… I don't think so?" She refused to let herself hope that perhaps, after all the time they'd spent trying, they had finally succeeded. "Maybe you can just smell Ma's pregnancy on me?"

"Maybe…" Ruby agreed, forced to admit that the scent wasn't nearly as strong on her girlfriend as it had been on the blonde Queen. She sighed and buried her face in Liv's neck once more, sighing deeply. "Is this ever going to work? I mean, all the potions Regina's making and everything? Without your magic… are we ever going to be parents?"

"We are parents, remember." Liv said with a smile, turning the older woman's face so she could look at her properly. "We've got Charlie."

"But I–"

"I know, babe, I know." Sighing, Princess Olivia stroked her fiancée's cheek. "If it happens, it happens. If not… well, it's not the end of the world." She smiled. "We'll find a way. If you want a baby, I'll make damn sure you get one."

* * *

Liv leant against the marble railings that ran along the edge of the balcony in the Family Wing of the Castle that overlooked the gardens. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she watched her wife of only a couple of months. Ruby laughed happily as she and Emma encouraged Nicole to take a few unsteady steps across the grass.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Regina asked softly, leaning beside her older daughter and following her gaze to the scene below them. She nudged Liv gently with her shoulder, knowing exactly what was running through her mind. "You just need to give it some time."

"Ruby really, really wants this, Mom."

The Queen sighed and looked away. "I'm doing my best. But replicating this type of magic is incredibly difficult at the best of times and considering Ruby's unusual biological makeup and the fact that your body naturally resists magical influence now…"

"I get it." The young woman exhaled sharply, her face suddenly blank and emotionless. "It's probably not going to happen."

She turned and started to walk away, but Regina reached out instinctively and grasped her arm tightly. "Liv… you're twenty-years-old… there's plenty of time before you need to start giving up on the idea. Don't see this as some kind of failure."

"I'm no–"

"Credit me with knowing you at least a little, darling."

Liv's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, Mom… I didn't mean… I don't…"

"I know." Regina gripped her hand tighter and pulled the young woman closer to her, cupping her cheek with one hand. She stroked the pad of her thumb lightly over Liv's cheekbone and smiled gently. "I won't give up, I promise."

"I know."

* * *

A year or so passed and things were relatively calm and prosperous within both the White and Dark Kingdoms. There had been a rebellion in the Kingdom to the North of both Snow and Regina's but, whereas before both would have waded in to help, more to attempt to get one over on the other, this time they called for peace. Within a month the rebellion had been ended and tensions dissolved once more. Whispers ran through both Royal Courts and the market places in the villages and towns that the Dark One was behind the rebellions somehow.

By the time Regina informed her family that she was pregnant, they had almost forgotten about the dangers and traumas that had haunted their return to the Enchanted Forest. They had almost started to forget their lives back in Storybrooke. With no word of Rumpelstiltskin since the events that had led to Liv losing her magic, everyone was disinclined to believe he had anything to do with the rebellions and pushed him as far to the back of their minds as possible.

Although it had now been two and a half years since they'd arrived back in Fairy Tale Land, Liv still couldn't get used to the expectations that were heaped on her because of her position as Princess. She'd consented to sit through official banquets and cabinet meetings because Regina and her grandparents had decided it would be good for her. Emma was in the same position as she was; totally out of her depth and bored rigid by the formality and ancient traditions that they were expected to follow and understand.

"Mom… I don't feel so good." She murmured halfway through the Feast of Spring held, as tradition dictated, on the last night of January.

The Feast of Spring was, so the young Princess had been reminded several times over the last few weeks while preparations were taking place in the castle, a celebration of the beginning of a new year and the awakening of the Life Force. As far as Emma and Liv were concerned, it was a celebration of new plants growing. Snow had rambled for a while about Snowdrops and a Goddess and returning light, but her daughter and granddaughter had both tuned out about three minutes into her speech.

"You are not getting out of this, Olivia." Regina muttered through the side of her mouth, pausing her fork just before it reached her mouth. "I am six months pregnant and yet I'm not complaining about being forced into a dress worthy of a Queen and hosting the entire evening. You can at least pretend to be enjoying yourself for one night."

"Mom, I'm not…" The young woman closed her eyes and took a breath, grabbing the edge of the table tightly.

"Please, sweetheart, just once can you not complain the whole way through. Think of the guests."

Suddenly the temperature in the Banqueting Hall seemed to rise about ten degrees and the lights dimmed significantly. Liv's grip on the table weakened and she leant back in her chair, squeezing her eyes closed again as the room began to spin. A rushing sound filled her ears and she leant her head against the high wooden back of the chair and took quick, shallow breaths.

"Liv… baby?" Ruby spotted her wife's strange behaviour immediately and was out of her own chair instantly, kneeling in front of her and grasping her hands tightly. She reached up with one hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, putting the back of her hand against her forehead. "Babe? What's wrong?"

Regina paled as she realised that her daughter hadn't been simply trying to get out of the festivities. Slipping into her most Queen-like manner, she indicated for her daughter-in-law to help Liv out of the room and excused herself quickly. Emma shot her a concerned frown, but Regina simply smiled and squeezed her shoulder, following the two younger women through the heavy doors and closing them behind them.

Ruby had already guided her wife halfway up the grand staircase before Regina left the Hall and by the time the pregnant Queen caught up with them they had reached the landing and were making their way along the corridor that led to the Family Wing. Indicating that they should lie her down as soon as they entered their chamber, Regina set about examining her daughter carefully, looking for any signs that she had been poisoned or cursed with magic.

"Regina… what's wrong with her?" Ruby asked worriedly as Liv let out a low moan and turned her head away from them.

Her temperature had risen further and a slight sheen of sweat covered her forehead since they'd left the guests in the Banqueting Hall. After a couple more moments of examination, where she neglected to answer the younger woman's question, Regina straightened up and met Ruby's eyes.

"Go and fetch Blue."

"B-Blue?" Ruby stuttered. Apart from the births of Nicole and Snow and Charming's son, Lucas, the last time the Blue Fairy had been requested to assist with a medical matter was when Liv had lost her magic. "Regina! What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!" The Queen snapped, her anxiety masked as anger. "If I knew I wouldn't be asking for the Fairy's assistance!" She took a calming breath. "Let's just hope it is a fever of some kind and easily cured."

With a nod, Ruby left the room quickly, heading back down the stairs in search of the woman who could hopefully help her wife. As she went, Regina only just caught her parting words. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Whale…"

The door closed with a soft thump. A shift on the mattress beside her caused Regina to look down at her daughter. She frowned as she realised that Liv was trying to sit up against the headboard and tried to force her back down. With a weak chuckle, the Princess frowned back at her.

"Mom…"

"Until we've worked out what's wrong, lie down."

"It hurts." The twenty-one-year-old admitted with a sigh, flopping back against her pillow and fisting a hand in the material of the dress covering her stomach. Liv's voice was quiet and childlike and the realisation that they had lost many moments like this in the past was lost on neither of them. "Mommy, it really hurts."

Regina pushed her hair back away from her face gently. "Where does it hurt, sweetheart?"

"My belly… it's like… like there's something… like in Alien…"

"Alien?" The Queen arched an eyebrow, but lowered her gaze to her daughter's stomach anyway. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip nervously, reaching out and running a hand over the smooth velvet of Liv's dress. "Liv, honey, are you…?"

"What?" Liv gasped out, twitching a little as the pain in her stomach intensified for a moment. "Pregnant?" She laughed mirthlessly. "I can't be… I just… I _can't._"

Regina looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, before looking up as the door opened. Emma followed after Ruby and Blue looking between her wife and daughter worriedly. She made her way to the bed and stood beside Regina, reaching for her hand. Instinctively the brunette took it, neither apparently even noticing the move.

"Where's Nicole?" Regina asked softly. "It's her bedtime."

"Henry's sorting it." Emma assured her, her eyes never leaving Liv. "What's wrong?"

Shooting their daughter a quick look, Regina stood and led Emma away as Blue moved forward to begin her examination. She quickly passed on her suspicions, earning herself a frown from the blonde as she began to question her immediately. With a sigh, Regina simply shook her head and indicated that they should wait for Blue to give her opinion.

"Well?" The Queen snapped after a couple of moments, tired of waiting for the Fairy to tell them what was wrong.

Blue smiled. "Congratulations, you're going to have a baby, Princess." As a stunned silence stretched between all those gathered in the room, Blue chuckled. "I'd say he or she won't be too far behind their aunt or uncle."

"No, no…" Liv shook her head vehemently. "Mom's six months pregnant. There's no way I can be more than a month at the very most."

"I would hazard a guess that this is no normal pregnancy, Your Highness." Blue told her. She chuckled again. "And I use _normal_ in its loosest possible form anyway."

"What are you talking about?" The young woman snapped. The pain in her abdomen and her confusion was making her more bad-tempered than usual and she wasn't in the mood for cryptic explanations.

"With Ruby's genetic makeup, the fact that your body still reacts unpredictably to magic and the potion that the Queen has been brewing for you I would expect some alteration to the normal pattern of a pregnancy. My best guess is that you will experience a shortened gestation period, meaning that your baby will grow at an accelerated rate." Blue tried to explain, earning herself a confused frown from the Princess. "In simple terms, your baby is growing much faster than normal so your pregnancy will be much quicker."

"How long?" Ruby asked, climbing onto the bed beside Liv and holding her hand tightly.

"Perhaps six months?"

"I don't understand this…"

Ruby laughed and bent to kiss her softly. "Babe… this is what we wanted. We're having a baby!"

"May I?" Blue asked, indicating towards Liv's stomach.

The Princess sighed and nodded, allowing the Fairy to continue her examinations. After a couple of moments Blue pulled out her wand and held it over her abdomen. As she began to mutter quietly under her breath, her wand began to glow softly. Then Blue smiled widely as three small balls of light floated from the tip of the wand and seemed to hover over the material of Liv's gown before vanished from view.

"What was that?" Emma demanded, stepping forward and pulling her wife with her.

"That was the proof that Liv is carrying not one child, but three." Blue said.

The Princess thought she was going to faint. "Triplets?"

"Mmm… the potion the Queen made you… did you stick to the doses she told you?"

"I may have upped it slightly…" Liv admitted with a wince. "Nothing was happening!"

Regina blushed and bit her lip, causing Emma to arch an eyebrow at her. "I may have increased the strength a little as well."

"That explains that, then." Blue nodded, stepping back and allowing the two Queens to approach their daughter's bedside. "It also means that, rather than being born in about six months, I would expect the future Princes or Princesses to arrive in no more than four months' time."

With a smile, the Fairy backed out of the room, leaving the four women to come to terms with the news in their own time. Liv gripped Ruby's hand so tightly that she was sure there would be marks on her skin for a while after she let go. Her wife, however, was grinning excitedly, smoothing one hand over the barely there swell of Liv's stomach. Emma and Regina watched them in silence, trying to get their head around the fact that in three months they would be grandmothers; again.

"Triplets?" Ruby asked, still trying to get her head around what she'd just been told.

"Four months…" Liv muttered, gripping her hand even more tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support so far, guys! I'm so glad you've enjoyed the first chapter - and the fact that I decided to write this! :)**_

_**x**_

* * *

When Liv woke up the next morning she felt ridiculously uncomfortable. With a groan, she pushed Ruby off her and struggled to her feet. Still half asleep, she moved across the dimly lit room and pushed open the door to the bathroom. It took her a couple of moments to realise that something was different and, when she realised what it was, the scream she emitted had Ruby scrambling out of bed and rushing into the room.

"What? Babe? What?" She demanded, grabbing hold of Liv's arms and staring into her face in terror.

Without answering, the younger woman put a hand on the top of her wife's head and pushed it so that Ruby's eye level descended to settle on her stomach. Her eyes widened and her hands dropped from Liv's arms to fall heavily to her sides. As her mouth dropped open in shock, Ruby's eyes rose to meet Liv's once more.

"Fuuuck…"

"You're telling me." Liv muttered, running a hand over the huge bump that had grown overnight. "What the hell is going on, Rubes?"

"Blue said that you were like five months pregnant with triplets… it makes sense that you'd be…"

"Huge?" Liv snapped. "Overnight?"

"I was going to say showing…" Ruby corrected her gently, reaching for Liv's hand and linking their fingers. She chuckled. "This is definitely going to be hard to explain, considering there was nothing there yesterday."

"I'm just gonna hide up here for the next couple of months." The pregnant Princess announced forcefully, turning to frown at her reflection in the large mirror. "Or until everyone's left, anyway."

Ruby laughed softly and moved to stand beside her, resting her chin on Liv's shoulder. As she struggled to wrap her arms around her waist, Liv growled. "You can't stay up here… There's the celebration tournament today. Then we've got the candle festival and bonfire lighting tonight."

"Ruby…"

"You're pregnant, Liv." Her wife told her softly, turning her so that she could look at her carefully. "This is what we wanted." She placed a hand on the bump and stroked it softly with her thumb. "Three babies, Liv… three."

"Exactly! Three!"

Sensing that the younger woman's panic was rising again, Ruby placed both hands on either side of her face and smiled gently. "After everything, I think we can cope with triplets."

"But what if…"

"What?"

"You heard what the Blue Fairy said about your genetics and my screwy magic and Mom's potions. What if…?"

"What if there's something… strange… about the babies?" Ruby asked. A look flashed through her eyes as though it was something she'd considered as well. "I'd say it's highly likely. But what's the worst that can happen?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, but after everything we've dealt with, how hard can babies be?"

Liv allowed a smile to appear on her face for a moment, before it vanished for a moment. "I want my Moms…"

Ruby chuckled and leant forward to kiss her softly. "I'm surprised they didn't hear you screaming and come running. Then again, they probably didn't want to interrupt anything…"

Swatting at her wife's arm, Liv pulled her towards her into a kiss. When they broke apart, Ruby left the bathroom to get dressed and Liv to continue to frown at her reflection in the mirror. As soon as she was decent, the brunette left the room and headed further along the wing to her mother-in-laws' bedroom and knocked firmly on the door.

After a moment the door opened and Regina peered at her blearily, apparently just having woken up. "Ruby?"

"Liv… she…" The young woman shook her head. "She's huge, Regina."

"What?" The Queen's face crinkled in confusion.

"Her…" Ruby motioned towards Regina's own bump with a hand, before raising it to rub the back of her neck. "Overnight her bump has like… exploded. She's huge."

Pushing the door fully open, Regina turned and retreated back inside. Guessing she was expected to follow, Ruby stepped over the threshold and closed it behind her. The Queen pulled a dress from her closet and moved into the bathroom, pushing the sleeping form of her wife as she passed. With a loud groan a tousled blonde head appeared from under the blankets and Emma blinked blearily at Ruby for a moment, before realising who she was.

"Ru–" Emma broke off to yawn widely. "Ruby… what's up?"

By the time her daughter-in-law had gone through the story, filling in the gaps and telling them about Liv's worries as well, Regina had reappeared fully dressed. Emma heaved herself out of bed and moved to get dressed as well. She paused to give Regina a kiss, bending to press a kiss to her stomach as well, grinning as the baby responded to her by kicking against Regina's stomach.

"I'll catch you up." Emma offered, sensing that Regina was torn between waiting for her and wanting to go to their older daughter. She wanted to see Liv as well, but she knew that Regina's desire was even greater than hers.

Despite everything, all the time that had passed and the knowledge that Liv didn't hold any of her childhood against them, Regina still struggled with the knowledge that they hadn't been there. After Nicole's birth, she had been particularly aware of how the older Princess would react to her sister's presence and done her best to ensure that Liv was involved with everything that went on.

Regina nodded and swept from the room with Ruby behind her. Her heels clicked as she stalked hurriedly along the corridor and pushed her way into Liv and Ruby's chambers. The younger woman realised that her presence wasn't really needed at the moment and decided to go in search of her grandmother instead, knowing that the older woman would be awake at this early hour.

"Liv? Honey?" Regina called softly, waiting for the young woman to appear from the bathroom. When she did, the Queen could barely keep the tears from welling up in her eyes.

Taking that as further proof she looked terrible, Liv screwed up her face and made a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper. Before she could dart into the bathroom once more, Regina caught her by the wrist and pulled her into as tight a hug as she could manage with two baby bumps between them.

"You look beautiful, darling." Regina murmured, running a hand through her hair before pulling away and gently tucking a curl behind her daughter's ear.

"I look fat."

"Charming…" The Queen drawled, looking pointedly down at her own stomach.

"Mom…"

"Come along, sweetheart, it's time to get dressed. We have a Castle full of guests and a Spring Tournament to preside over."

"How are we going to explain _this_ away?" Liv demanded, running a hand over her stomach.

Regina chuckled, already moving to her daughter's closet and riffling through her gowns. She wafted a hand towards the Princess without turning to look at her. "I have considerable talent with dresses, dear. Was my own pregnancy not hidden for several months?"

It was true, Liv had to concede, that Regina had hidden her condition until just over a month ago. Then she looked down at her bump and stroked it gently with a thumb. A smile broke through the worried frown on her face and she chewed on her lip, allowing herself to think about the future positively for the first time. When Regina had selected a dress she deemed appropriate for the day's festivities, she turned back to face her daughter. Seeing the soft smile on her face, she paused for a moment.

Opening her mouth, Regina intended to tell the young woman how pleased she was for her and how she was sure that things would work out perfectly. But the words seemed too bland and she closed her mouth again without commenting. Instead she breezed towards Liv and held the gown against her so that she could see what alterations needed making to allow for the rapid expansion of Liv's waist.

* * *

"Presenting their Royal Highnesses, Queen Regina and Queen Emma of the Dark Kingdom." The Herald announced in such a pompous voice that Liv instantly wanted to punch him. She shuffled nervously as her mothers ascended the stairs to the Royal Box and a roar of cheering and applause met their ears from the crowds assembled for the tournament. "Prince Henry, Prince Charles and Princess Nicole." Henry grinned at his sister as he held Nicole tightly against his hip and ushered Charlie ahead of him up the steps. Another wave of cheers greeted the three youngest royals, with some 'awws' thrown in at the appearance of the seventeen-month-old Princess. "Princess Olivia and Princess Ruby."

"Ready?" Ruby asked, squeezing Liv's hand tightly.

"As I'll ever be."

They both took a deep breath and ascended the staircase. The early spring sunlight caused her to blink several times until she grew accustomed to the change in light levels. It was only then that she realised that a deathly hush had fallen over the crowds at the sight of her. Glancing at her mothers, who grinned encouragingly at her, Liv stared defiantly out at the sea of faces, gripping Ruby's hand even more tightly.

All of a sudden a clap sounded from somewhere within the hoard of people standing in the enclosure. Almost immediately others joined in until a loud celebratory explosion took over the stadium. Relieved, Liv sank into her seat beside Emma and exhaled sharply. Beside her, Ruby mirrored her and turned to smile at Snow, who was sitting on her other side.

When the applause died down Regina climbed to her feet, ignoring the hand Emma placed on the small of her back to help her with a little push. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you all here today to celebrate the Spring Festival with us. As you seem to have noticed," Regina reached past Emma and pulled Liv to stand beside her. It is our even greater pleasure to announce that our daughter, Princess Olivia, and her wife are expecting their first child."

Waving embarrassedly at the crowds, Liv sank back into her seat and waited for Regina to finish declaring that the tournament had started. Then she frowned at her mother and, keeping one eye on the events in the stadium below them, leant forward to speak to her.

"Mom… why did you say child, not children?"

"It's a matter of semantics, dear." Regina informed her casually. Then she smiled. "Besides, why should they get to know everything as soon as we do?"

The Spring Tournament, as far as Liv was concerned, passed in exactly the same way as it had every year since their return to the Enchanted Forest. Idiots rode around on horses and tried to knock each other off and onto their asses. The winner was crowned the Champion of Spring and given the honour of lighting the bonfire at the Candle Ceremony that evening.

The only respite from the hard chairs and bitterly cold wind in the arena was a brief break for lunch in the middle of the day, so it was a relief when the winner strode forward and laid his sword on the platform in front of the Royal Box, prompting Regina to call the tournament to a close and declare the beginning of the feast of the Candle Ceremony.

"This is such a surprise!" Queen Ella gushed, taking Liv's hands and squeezing them tightly in her own as soon as the royals had congregated in the Banqueting Hall. She dropped one of the Princesses hands so that she could take hold of Ruby, too. "I'm so happy for you both."

"I hope it's a girl." Alexandra piped up from beside her, causing Ruby to crouch down in front of the four-year-old with a broad grin. "There are already too many boys."

"You're right about that, Allie." Her mother agreed with a chuckle, rubbing her own heavily pregnant stomach.

"I bet you're going to have a boy, Mama." The little girl sighed theatrically, shaking her head and making her blonde ringlets bounce. "It would be just my luck."

Stifling a giggle at her daughter's dramatics she nodded. "Why don't you ask Aunty Ruby very nicely and perhaps she'll take you over to see Nicole and the boys?"

As Ruby and Alexandra disappeared over to the other side of the room where Henry reluctantly appeared to be running some sort of crèche for the younger members of the royal families, Ella shook her head and chuckled. "She's convinced that because Aurora and Thomas have two sons that this little one is going to be a boy. I have no idea why!"

"What do you think it's going to be?"

"As long as it's healthy I really don't mind." Ella told her with a smile, rubbing her stomach again. "What about you? Any preference?"

Liv shook her head. "No. I guess one of each would be nice, though…"

"Is it twins?"

"Triplets." The Princess informed her with a sigh. "Blue told us last night."

"Triplets?" Ella shook her head and reached out to squeeze the younger woman's shoulder. "Rather you than me. Although I'm sure you and Ruby will make raising triplets look disgustingly easy and we'll all hate you for it."

Liv couldn't help laughing at the blonde's seemingly eternal optimism. "I hope you're right."

"Ella is always right." Snow said, joining the conversation and wrapping an arm around her granddaughter's waist. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but Ella is always right."

"I was just saying that Liv and Ruby will make having triplets look like a piece of cake."

"Ahhh!" The older brunette nodded and glanced over to where the older of the two was keeping the young Princes and Princesses occupied while Henry took a well-deserved break. "They sure will. Ruby's a natural and Liv is great with the kids too." Seeing the sceptical expression on her granddaughter's face, Snow smiled. "Charlie's turning out wonderfully, honey."

Before anything else could be said, dinner was announced and the three women separated to take their seats. As Liv slipped into her chair, with even less grace than normal, a small body climbed onto her lap, straddling her legs and looking at her stomach with a slight pout. Hiding a smile, Liv waited until her son looked up at her face, a curious expression on his.

"Moma said there's three babies in your tummy." Charlie said, jabbing a finger into her. "Did you eat them?"

"No! Of course not. They're in there because Moma and I are going to be mommies again."

"Did Moma put them there?"

Liv shot a look at her grandmother, who shrugged innocently and raised her goblet to take a sip. The Princess knew that Snow was smirking behind the rim of her cup and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Sort of…"

"So how did she get them in there?" He continued, frowning as she refused to give him a proper answer.

"Err… magic." She replied, quite truthfully she realised seconds later.

"Is that how Grandma Emma got the baby into Nana's tummy?" The eight-year-old demanded.

There was a spluttering sound beside her and, glancing at her grandmother, Liv was amused to see her mopping at the wine she had spilt down her bodice. "Yeah, kid, lots and lots and lots of magic." She grinned, knowing that Snow was far more uncomfortable with the thought of Emma and Regina having sex than she was. "Now… why don't you go and find Uncle Henry he'll look after you while we're eating."

"You know baby Luca?" He asked, referring to Snow and Charming's son. "Do you have to call him Uncle Luca because he's Grandma Emma's brother, like Uncle Henry's your brother?"

"Maybe, I–"

"Yes, honey, she will." Snow cut in, cupping his cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Now, go and see Uncle Henry, OK?"

As he scampered away, the Princess frowned at her grandmother. "Can you stop demanding I call him Uncle? It's just… it feels weird. I'm nineteen years older than him. He's only twenty-one-months-old, Grandma."

"But he is your uncle, honey." Snow reminded her with a smile. "I think it's cute."

"My moms have sex." Liv replied blankly. She noticed Snow shuddering slightly and smirked.

"OK, OK… You don't have to call him Uncle Lucas."

"Thank you."

Snow muttered something under her breath and jabbed her fork into her dinner with more force than was necessary. When Regina slid into her seat between the two already seated women and Emma sat between her and Liv, their daughter smiled.

"Where have you two been?" She asked innocently, catching Snow's eye. "Are you OK, Mom? You look a little… flushed."

"Olivia!" Snow growled, blushing at her granddaughter's unspoken insinuation.

While Emma simply looked between her mother and daughter blankly, Regina caught on to what was happening and smirked, before shooting Liv a disapproving look. "Stop teasing your grandmother, dear. Snow, we were merely checking the preparations for the candle procession."

"Of course." The White Queen nodded, frowning at her granddaughter who was giggling into her chicken.

"I am starving!" Emma announced, taking no notice of her mother's flustered state or Liv's giggles. "You might be pregnant, babe, but I'm the obviously the one who's eating for two."

Regina rolled her eyes, taking a dainty bite of her meal. "You astonish me, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey lovelies! Thank you all so much, as always! It really does mean a lot to hear what you think of the fic!**_

_**So, here's another chapter - and another time jump. We are getting closer to the inevitable mayhem, I promise ;)**_

* * *

As Blue had predicted, four months later Liv was woken in the middle of the night by an intense pain in her abdomen. Sitting up as quickly as she could, considering she was roughly the same size as a small whale, she realised that the sheet beneath her was wet and guessed that her waters must have broken.

Letting the air escape between her lips in a low hiss as she felt the tell-tale cramps starting to build, Liv let her hand flail at her side and smacked Ruby straight in the face. She didn't even feel guilty as her wife let out a shriek of confusion and pain.

"Get the bloody Fairy…" Liv hissed, trying and failing to get out of bed.

"Huh?"

"Ruby…" She waved her hands and indicated that she needed help, causing the older woman to move around the bed and pull her up. "I am in labour with _your_ triplets. Will you _please_ go and get the Blue Fairy, who apparently constitutes the only medical help around here?"

"You're… oh, crap!"

Seeing that Ruby was about to start panicking, Liv growled. "Ruby. Fairy. Now."

"Right, yeah…" She started towards the door and then stopped. "No, wait, I can't leave you…"

From her position, bent almost double with one hand clutching the dresser and the other rubbing her stomach, Liv shot her a furious glare. "Get. The. Fucking. Fairy."

"OK, Fairy…"

Ruby disappeared from the room. Apparently she had the presence of mind to wake Emma and Regina as she went to alert Blue, because the blonde appeared less than a minute later and immediately began to soothe her daughter. She used the techniques she had used on Regina just over a month previously when their son had been born. Liv gasped as another contraction rippled through her and squeezed Emma's hand so tightly that the older woman swore under her breath.

"Ma… I can't… it hurts…"

"Tell me about it!" Emma joked, trying to calm her daughter a little, rubbing circles on the small of her back and pushing her hair away from her face.

"Oh, you had fucking triplets, did you?" Liv gasped, biting her lip so hard she drew blood. "Oh… fuck!"

Ignoring her sarcasm in the face of her obvious pain, Emma whispered soothingly to her, continuing to rub circles on her back to help alleviate the tension. Regina and Blue appeared within seconds of each other and Emma struggled to convince her wife to let the Fairy work her, apparently literal, magic on their daughter.

"I need more of that magical painkiller…" Liv chuckled several hours later, completely relaxed by whatever magic Blue had performed on her. "Can you put it in a bottle Bluey-Blue-Blue?"

"You need to focus, Princess." The Blue Fairy advised gently, glancing up at the young woman. "The first baby is coming."

"Hit me baby one more time…" Liv sang sleepily.

"Don't sleep, Liv!" Ruby warned her, shifting her position on the bed slightly so that she could look at her wife's face. "You need to push now."

"Push what?"

"The baby…" Looking helplessly at the other women in the room, Ruby chewed her lip. "I think you may have overdone the painkillers."

"No, it's fine, Gina was exactly the same." Emma assured her with a grin. "She was singing The Wheels on the Bus at one point."

"I was not." Her wife said indignantly, frowning at her.

"Actually, Your Majesty, you were." Blue confirmed with an almost inconspicuous smile. "The Princess is perfectly fine, I assure you."

"Oooh…" The woman in question giggled. "That's weird…"

Within what felt like, to Emma and Regina at least, a matter of minutes the first baby was out and crying shrilly. Ruby held her daughter in her arms for a moment, gazing down at her in awe, before handing her over to her blonde grandmother so that she could return to her wife's side.

It was a couple of hours before all three babies were being gazed at adoringly and Liv had fallen asleep, the magical epidural completely knocking her out. The Blue Fairy had checked each of the babies and Liv thoroughly and was satisfied that all four were completely healthy before she left the family in peace.

Ruby stared at the youngest of her daughters as though she couldn't believe that the little girl was actually hers. Emma and Regina were each cradling one of their granddaughters too, standing together and cooing over the babies softly.

"Oh my god…" Ruby muttered, the extent of the situation finally hitting her. "Three babies… Can we do this?"

"Of course you can, dear." Regina assured her firmly, gently laying the baby she was holding into the moses basket closest to her. "You only need to ask for help and we'll give it. But right now I have a baby of my own to feed."

She smiled warmly at her daughter-in-law and stroked the cheek of the baby in her arms, before quietly leaving the room. Emma, sensing that Ruby would panic if left alone in the room with three new-born babies and her sleeping wife, settled herself on the end of the bed and looked down at her granddaughter.

"I can't believe I'm a grandma… I mean, I know there's Charlie, but this is… I just watched my little girl give birth." She shook her head, letting out a low whistle. "Gina's right, though. If you need help, we're always here." Ruby let out a small sob and then scrubbed furiously at her eyes with her free hand. Emma tactfully pretended not to notice, still gazing at the baby in her arms. "Any ideas on names yet?"

"We've got a couple of ideas… I like the idea of them having matching names; like on a theme, you know? But Liv thinks they should be individuals even if they turn out totally identical."

"Why don't you do both?" Emma suggested, glancing up quickly. "Like, individual first names and matching middle names?"

Ruby nodded slowly, alternating her gaze between the baby in her arms and the one Regina had placed in the moses basket. "That could work."

"Am I allowed to know what the options are?"

"I don't think Liv would be happy about that." Ruby said with a chuckle, looking over at the blonde. "She wants it to be a surprise."

* * *

"Frankie!" Liv bellowed, running after one of the seven-year-old triplets who had somehow got her hands on Charming's sword and was chasing her sister with it. "Francesca Rowan! Put that sword down this minute!"

"Moooooommmmmm!" Isabella screamed, zigzagging through the Palace Gardens in an attempt to escape.

In a puff of smoke, Regina appeared in the path of her granddaughters, scooping Izzy out of the way and magically causing the sword to disappear from Frankie's hands in a single movement. Liv shot her mother a grateful smile, before crouching down in front of her little troublemaker and grasping her upper arms tightly.

"Franks, you can't just chase your sister with a sword, OK? If you'd hit her with it you could have killed her." Liv tried to explain gently.

"She was trying to murder me!" Izzy chipped in overdramatically, peering around Regina as though she was still fearing for her life. "She's an animal!"

"Isabella, stop repeating things Nana Cora says." Liv ordered, frowning at her.

"Next time I'm gonna fry her with a fireball!"

"No you're not." Her mother snapped. Then she frowned at Regina. "Have you taught her how to make fireballs?"

The Queen rolled her eyes. "No, of course not."

The seven-year-old imitated her grandmother perfectly, rolling her eyes. "Of course not, Mother."

"Don't do that, it's scary." Liv told her seriously. Then she sighed. "Frankie, apologise to your sister and then go and apologise to Gramps."

"Sorry." The girl grumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes and kicking at the ground in irritation. Then she turned and ran back through the gardens in the direction of her grandparents' palace.

"You do realise that your grandfather probably won't get that apology." Regina muttered as they followed Frankie's path at a much slower pace.

"I do." Liv agreed. "But I also know that Gramps' sword-fighting lessons aren't _just_ being attended by my daughter. The boys are getting pretty good too."

"Henry and Charlie are old enough to learn how to use a sword."

"And Billy?"

Regina clenched her jaw at the mention of her younger son. "I'm going to kill your grandfather."

Liv chuckled as her mother strode away, obviously to give Charming hell for teaching her baby how to fight. Izzy looked at her for a moment, before exhaling deeply and flouncing away in a near identical manner to her grandmother. Liv laughed even more, heading inside to see how Snow was getting on with her Christmas Party planning; the reason they were here in the first place.

While the triplets were identical to look at, they were completely different in personality and temperament. Isabella Iris was the eldest of the three. She hated getting dirty and was only too happy to allow Regina and Snow to get her to model new gowns before they fought to convince her sisters to wear them. Francesca Rowan was the middle triplet. Unlike Izzy, Frankie was very much like Liv and Emma in her attitude towards dresses; she would do whatever she could to avoid being forced into one. Frankie was much happier learning to wield a sword or exploring the darkest corners of the Palace. Phoebe Violet was the youngest and quietest of the girls. While she didn't complain at being shown off at balls and feasts, she would much prefer to spend her time in the library with a book. Though they were completely different and took great pleasure in tormenting each other, when anyone dared to attempt to discipline any of them, the triplets teamed up and caused chaos.

Their uncles and older brother were usually on the receiving end of their combined attacks, although twenty-three-year-old Henry and fifteen-year-old Charlie were rarely around to wind the girls up anymore. Billy, two months older than the triplets, often took the brunt of their tricks, as their baby brother, Aiden, was only ten-months-old and – according to the adults – not allowed to be targeted by the girls.

"Hey, little one." Liv called out as she entered her grandparents' palace and shrugged off the thick fur cloak she had been using to ward off the cold. Phoebe barely looked up from her book, before dropping her gaze again and curling her legs more tightly underneath her. "Where's your mama?"

"With Grandma Snow and Auntie Nicole in the War Room." She mumbled.

"The War Room? Why?"

Phoebe sighed and looked at her mother as though irritated by her inane questions. In that moment the little girl looked so much like Cora and Regina that Liv grinned. "Because they're planning the Christmas Ball, Mom. Grandma Emma said it's like planning a battle."

Liv nodded understandingly. "Makes sense." She frowned at the sight of her daughter curled into the hard wooden seat in the hallway. "Are you OK there, baby? Wouldn't you be more comfortable in a different chair?"

"I like it here… it's quiet." Phoebe replied meaningfully.

Getting the hint, her mother pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed away, leaving her in peace. When she entered the War Room she spotted her wife, nine-year-old sister and grandmother seated at a table, pouring over pieces of parchment and what looked like endless lists. Aiden was happily sitting on Ruby's lap, ripping up some paper he'd managed to get his hands on. Liv hoped it wasn't important as she scooped him up and tickled his tummy, making him giggle.

"Have you come to help, honey?" Snow asked, smiling at her granddaughter hopefully.

Liv winced. "No, sorry. I've got… stuff… you know… I'll take Aid with me, OK?"

Before anyone could argue, the Princess and her son vanished from the room, determined not to get caught up in the party planning. Then again, nobody stopped Liv leaving, knowing that anything she contributed to the planning would be less than helpful anyway.

Instead she made her way out to the Courtyard where Charming had been teaching Henry, Billy and Charlie some tricks with their swords. As she approached she passed Regina and Izzy, her almost perpetual shadow, striding back in the direction of the Castle. Shaking her head slightly, Liv pulled her fur lined cloak more tightly around herself and Aiden as small flakes of snow began to fall from the sky.

Emma smiled as they approached and accepted her grandson as he held out chubby arms for a hug. Once he was tucked inside her own cloak, she turned to smile at her daughter.

"Your Mom wasn't happy about Dad teaching Billy and Frankie." She chuckled, nodding towards where the two were whacking at each other with wooden swords, each attempting to knock the other to the ground. "Apparently seven is too young to learn to swordfight."

"I dunno… they seem pretty good at it." Liv replied with a shrug, watching as her daughter all but battered her Uncle with her sword.

Liv actually felt a little sorry for Billy. Even though he was a boy, he was built very much like Emma; skinny and scrappy. Frankie was a lot sturdier and, even though she was shorter, she had a lot more strength in her upper body and so her blows with the sword were a lot more effective. The Princess grinned as, with one particularly vicious swipe, Frankie knocked the wooden sword clean out of Billy's hand and began jumping up and down on the spot triumphantly.

Turning her attention to where Charming was instructing Henry and Charlie, both of whom were armed with a shortsword and a shield. They parried and thrust their weapons as though in slow motion, allowing the other to spot the move and block the attack easily. Charming said something to both of them, before moving backwards out of their way. At once the fight sped up dramatically and the clashing of swords and shields caused Frankie and Billy to pause in their own fight and watch eagerly.

It took a while, but finally Henry overpowered his nephew and knocked him onto his back on the ground. Liv instinctively lurched forward, as though intending to get between them, but stopped as Henry grinned and held out a hand to pull the younger man onto his feet. Charlie smirked and jerked his arm, so that Henry sprawled on the ground next to him. He stared at the blonde in surprise, before thumping him on the shoulder and leaping to his feet.

"Go again!" Charming instructed, nodding his head approvingly.

As they resumed their practice, the King walked slowly towards his daughter and granddaughter, nodding as Henry spun away from a thrust of Charlie's sword, blocking the blow with his shield. He paused for a moment, correcting Frankie's stance and showing Billy how to effectively block her attack.

"They're pretty good." He said, nodding approvingly again and folding his arms across his chest as he leant against the wooden fence.

"My knights in shining armour." Liv joked, pulling an uncharacteristically innocent face and batting her eyelashes.

"You could have been just as good, Emma, if you'd persevered with your practice." Charming continued, looking a little disappointed at his daughter's lack of perseverance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… but when am I ever going to need to fight?"

"That's what I told Grandma when she got all judgy that I never had time for archery practise anymore."

The King frowned, rounding on the two women urgently. "You never know when you'll need to defend yourself." He told them firmly. "There are plenty of people out there who would be only too happy to take a shot at a Dark Queen or her daughter. You've practically got big targets painted on your backs."

Emma raised an eyebrow and held up one hand. "Woah, Dad, chill out."

"Emma… news of a possible union between the Dark and Southern Kingdoms has reached those who would prefer to keep Thomas and Ella's Kingdom dependant on the trade links they have with the Highland and Lowland Kingdoms."

Exchanging a look, the two women stepped closer, as though limiting the chance of anyone overhearing their conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Charlie and Princess Alexandra."

Liv snorted with amusement. "Are you kidding? Charlie and Allie? Don't you remember Mom's birthday celebrations in the summer when Charlie refused to even entertain the idea of dancing with Allie because he said she was just a kid?"

"Charlie's fifteen and Allie's twelve, Dad." Emma reminded Charming. "Ella and Thomas are not about to marry her off."

"Besides, it's probably just a rumour. You know what the nobles and royal families are like, Gramps. Remember when there was that whole thing about Phillip and Abigail having an affair and it was totally not true. Both Kingdoms were on the brink of war until the Kings and Queens stepped in and squashed all those rumours."

"Exactly," Charming pressed, "the brink of war."

"What do we have an army and our personal guards for?" Emma asked with a sigh. "Besides, marriage between the royal families is nothing to do with anyone except the families involved."

"Where has this even come from?" Liv asked wearily, watching her older son twirling his sword and laughing with Henry as they practised. "Charlie's just a kid; he's not ready to settle down or get married yet."

"He's not much younger than you were when you married Ruby."

"Gramps… he's five years younger. Anyway, that was different and you know it. Things were… different."

"Because you almost died? Because she's your true love? Because of Rumpelstiltskin?"

Liv narrowed her eyes. "Don't say his name."

There was a long pause as they all watched the two pairs of fighters moving around the courtyard. Barely anyone ever mentioned Rumpelstiltskin these days. Many rumours had flown around about what had happened to the Dark One, from him dying to someone killing him with his own dagger – the stories seemed to alternate between Regina, Emma and Liv – and becoming the new Dark One to him simply deciding to leave the realm. Considering no one actually knew what had happened that day, the rumours were left to fly around unimpeded.

"What if he returns?" Charming asked quietly. There was a sharp intake of breath and Liv's hands tightened around the wooden fence plank.

Emma was the one who spoke, however. "It's been ten years, Dad." She hissed, lowering her voice to an almost inaudible level. "Ten years with no sight or sound of him. He's _not_ coming back."

"Never say never, my darling." A voice behind them made all three turn to look at Cora. "With that man nothing is certain."

"So are you saying he's coming back?"

"No, Olivia, I am not." Cora said softly, reaching out to touch the Princess' cheek. "I am simply saying that the shepherd is correct." No one even noticed the former insult which had transformed into a term of endearment over the years. "We cannot rule out the chance that he will, at _some_ point in the future, return to this realm."

"So we should live in fear?" The blonde Queen snapped, glaring at them. "We should spend our time preparing for an attack that might never come?"

Cora sighed exasperatedly. "Don't be ridiculous, Emma. You just need to be aware that it is a possibility, rather than blindly believing that we have seen the last of the Dark One."

"Mom?"

All four adults turned at the small voice on the other side of the fence. Immediately worried frowns were replaced with warm smiles as Billy and Frankie blinked up at them, hot and sweaty from their training, despite the flakes of snow that were settling on their clothes and in their hair.

"What's going on?" Frankie demanded, looking between her mother, grandmother and great-grandparents curiously. "Are you talking about the Dark One?"

"What?" Liv shook her head vehemently at her daughter. "Of course not. We were saying how good you two are."

"Phoebe read a book about the Dark One. She said that no one knows where he is or what happened on the day that he vanished."

"Your sister reads too much…" Emma mumbled under her breath, earning herself a poke in the ribs from her daughter.

"Phoebe said that some people think that Grandma Gina killed him with his own dagger and absorbed his dark magic. Is that why she's so powerful?" Frankie continued, not hearing the blonde's words.

"Don't be ridiculous." Liv told her at once. "Of course she didn't do that."

"But you were there, right? You and our Moms?" Billy joined in, looking at his sister in awe.

She frowned and plucked the toddler from Emma's arms. "It's not something to celebrate."

Turning on her heels, Liv retreated into the castle with Aiden and left them staring after her in surprise. For a moment or two no one spoke and then Frankie sighed theatrically.

"She is such a drama queen."

Emma shook her head at her granddaughter. "No, she's not. She's right; it's not something we should celebrate." Wondering whether she should carry on with what she was about to say, the blonde crouched so that she was looking directly into the two children's faces. "Your mom… your sister, Billy… nearly died that day. She almost gave her life to save Ruby and Charlie and all of us from Rumpelstiltskin, Maleficent and Jaye…"

"It's the day she lost her magic, isn't it?" Frankie asked quietly.

"Mmm…" Emma agreed, chewing her lip. "It's also the day I decided to learn how to use mine."

"Hey, Mom! Look at this!" Henry shouted, breaking the tension and drawing their attention back over to the older boys who were slashing and blocking furiously.

Grateful for the distraction, Emma grinned as she watched them almost dancing around the courtyard in their pretend battle. With Cora's words whirling around in her mind, however, she found that the sight filled her with nothing but dread.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was losing the will to live. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths using her hands to deflect the negative energy around her. It was the hottest day of the year so far and she was attempting to organise her family and usher them into the waiting carriages that would transport them across the realm to the Sun Kingdom. The journey would already take several weeks and unless they left soon they wouldn't cover much ground before nightfall. Even after so many years back in this realm Regina still missed her car; although not as much as Emma missed hers.

The Sun Prince, Stephen, was the last of the royal teenagers who were turning sixteen this year and Aurora had decided that she wanted to throw a celebration Ball in all of their honours. It was a lovely idea and the teenagers were all overexcited in anticipation, but the organisation was making Regina want to rip her hair out. Transporting such a large family and all of their luggage was almost a military operation.

"Calm down, babe." Emma ordered softly, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist and burying her face into her neck. She left a couple of kisses on the skin there, before turning the brunette around so that she could look at her properly. "Don't stress yourself out."

"If we don't leave now it'll be nightfall before we make it to the Dark Forest."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating, babe. We'll easily make it past the Dark Forest before nightfall."

"Ever the optimist." Regina chuckled, bringing up a hand to rest on Emma's cheek.

"One of us has to be." The blonde replied with a shrug, before leaning in to kiss her wife.

"Seriously?" A loud groan accompanied heavy footsteps and the rhythmic thudding of something heavy being dragged down the grand staircase. "I just had to walk past my moms making out against a fucking wall upstairs and now there's you two… what is with this family? Are you all completely sex mad or something? Don't even get me fucking _started_ on Gramps and Grandma Snow…"

"Francesca… you sound exactly like your mother." Regina said, deciding against reprimanding her granddaughter for her comments and language.

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist once more and rested her chin on her shoulder. "It's true, kid, you do. She asked an incredibly similar question when she was around your age."

"You'd have thought she'd have learnt from how incredibly embarrassing you two are."

"She did… she picked up some tips." The blonde said seriously. Then she winked at the teenager and turned to kiss Regina's cheek. "Besides, look how incredibly _hot_ your Grandma is. How am I supposed to resist?"

"Oh dear god…" Frankie groaned and resumed dragging her trunk of luggage across the floor towards the main doors.

No sooner had the girl vanished from sight than more footsteps on the stairs caught their attention and they turned to watch Izzy directing Billy down the staircase with her trunks. Unlike her sister, she had two and her Uncle was attempting to push one while pulling the other behind him. Izzy stood at the top of the staircase with her hands on her hips criticising his efforts.

Waving a hand, Regina caused the trunks to rise gracefully into the air and she directed them towards the front doors. As Izzy began to thank her, shooting her a bright smile, the Queen raised an eyebrow. Her meaning was crystal clear and the girl turned to thank Billy for his assistance, before rushing outside to oversee her luggage being loaded into the carriages.

Finally everyone was ready and assembled and the procession of carriages trundled away from the Dark Palace. The people waved as their royal family passed, receiving smiles and waves in return. Regina's Evil Queen status had long been forgotten and now she was just the Queen.

There were five carriages in all. Emma and Regina rode in the first carriage, with Liv, Ruby and Aiden in the one following. Cora and Nicole were in the third, with the triplets and Billy in the fourth and Henry, his wife and their three-year-old son, David, in the last.

It had come as no surprise to anyone when, six years previously, Henry had announced that he wanted to marry Jefferson's daughter. Liv had long suspected that her brother had a crush on the girl, even when they had still been in Storybrooke. Jefferson wasn't exactly pleased with the match and Emma and Regina weren't overjoyed at being connected so closely to him, but they all put aside their own feelings for the sake of the young couple.

Their marriage was less of a surprise to most than the wedding that had taken place, just a year previously, between Charlie and Alexandra. Charming's mention of the rumours, a full seven years before anything came of them, seemed to have been some kind of premonition. Ella had been overjoyed when Charlie approached her and Thomas to ask for their daughter's hand; immediately leaping on Liv and Ruby to organise an incredibly lavish celebration.

That was, probably, the main reason that Liv had completely backed Aurora's suggestion that she organise the joint birthday party for the group of now-sixteen-year-olds. She was, as she informed her wife theatrically, throwing one arm over her forehead as she dropped heavily onto their bed one night, all party-planned out.

In the end it took them three weeks and four days to reach the Sun Kingdom, travelling from inn to inn and only stopping to sleep. By the time they arrived at their destination everyone was slightly short tempered. The travel arrangements had been swapped numerous times as the occupants of the carriages were unable to get on for very long without arguments breaking out.

"Oh, my dears!" Aurora practically flew down the steps at the front of the Sun Palace to greet her guests as they emerged, hot and bothered and slightly bad-tempered, from their carriages. "How wonderful it is to see you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual, Aurora." Regina told her politely, the politicians' smile that had been so readily on her face back in Storybrooke instantly springing into place.

"Ella and Thomas arrived yesterday, Abigail and Fred have been here for about a week and Snow and Charming are due to arrive any day now." The Queen gushed overexcitedly. "I'll get someone to take your luggage to the rooms we've set up for you and you can get settled in before dinner."

It sounded like such a good idea that nobody complained as they were lead through the beautiful Palace to the Guest Wing. Of course, it took longer than necessary to reach the chambers that had been set aside for the Dark Kingdom's royal family, as they seemed to run into their friends and fellow royals every couple of steps and reunions took precedence over rest.

* * *

No one could deny that Aurora had done a wonderful job of organising the Banquet and the Ball. The Sun Palace was tastefully decorated and the Ball Room was huge. Regina grudgingly admitted that allowing the Queen to organise the celebration had been a good idea.

"Introducing His Royal Highness Prince Stephen of the Sun Kingdom, His Royal Highness Prince Edward of the Southern Kingdom, His Royal Highness Prince William of the Dark Kingdom, Her Royal Highness Princess Francesca of the Dark Kingdom, Her Royal Highness Princess Isabella of the Dark Kingdom and Her Royal Highness Princess Phoebe of the Dark Kingdom." The herald announced, prompting Liv to wonder, louder than she'd intended, how he had managed to reel off the list of names without running out of breath.

But then the royal teenagers entered the Ball Room, the girls on the arm of one of the Princes, and her sarcastic words were instantly forgotten. If anyone had pointed out that there were tears in her eyes as she watched her daughters and brother enter the room and take to the dance floor, she would have fiercely denied it.

"Are you OK?" She whispered in Ruby's ear, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her exposed shoulder as they watched the teenagers' progress around the dance floor.

The older woman ran a finger under her eyes before turning and smiling at her wife. "Yes." She replied shakily. "Our babies are all grown up."

"Mmm..." Liv conceded reluctantly. "But I will still borrow your grandmother's crossbow and personally shoot any boy who goes within ten feet of any of them."

"I love it when you get all protective." Ruby chuckled pressing a soft kiss to the side of her mouth.

"You haven't heard what I'd do to anyone who went near you." Her wife said with a smirk, pulling Ruby closer and kissing her again.

Beside them, Emma had wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders, allowing the brunette to bury her head in her neck and she tried valiantly not to sob out loud as she watched her younger son whirling Phoebe around the Ball Room with an air of confidence.

"I don't know why I'm so emotional." She mumbled, almost embarrassed, pressing herself more firmly into her wife's side. "And don't say it's hormones!"

Emma chuckled and dropped a kiss into brunette locks. "I wouldn't dream of it. It's sweet, babe. It's only natural that you'd be emotional watching our youngest child and granddaughters dancing at their sixteenth birthday ball. They're all growing up. Henry and Charlie are married, Nicole flirts with everyone and now Billy and the girls are sixteen. I can't imagine what you'll be like when Aiden's grown up."

"Don't!" Regina ordered, biting her lip. "I just can't believe how far we've all come since..."

"Since we first met?"

"Yes... To think that I tried to put you under a sleeping curse..."

Emma chuckled. "At least you've found more creative ways to tire me out since then." She laughed even more as Regina swatted at her arm, then her face turned serious. "I wouldn't change a single thing, though."

"Me either..." Her wife admitted. "I would have preferred that our children faced death or an eternity trapped under a sleeping curse slightly less often, though."

"Well, there is that." The blonde agreed. Seeing Aurora and Phillip and Ella and Thomas moving onto the dance floor to join their sons, Emma tugged on Regina's hand and inclined her head. "Would you do me the honour, my Queen?"

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty."

* * *

The evening passed smoothly. It was one of the most enjoyable Balls that the Dark Kingdom's royal family had attended and none of them, for once, were watching the clock to work out when they could make their excuses and leave.

In the early hours of the morning, as most of the guests were leaving, a commotion in the Grand Entrance Hall drew the attention of the hosts and everyone else still in the Palace. Regina pushed to the front of the crowds, standing alongside Aurora and Phillip as they gazed at the gate-crasher in the middle of the space. A circle formed around the woman, who ignored the presence of almost everyone watching her. Her eyes darted around the faces until they finally settled on a pair of grey eyes staring back at her, widened in abject horror.

"Your Highness." She said, her tone overflowing with sarcasm. Never breaking eye contact, she sank into a curtsey that was undeniably mocking. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"What–?"

"And where are the Dark Princesses? I should wish them a happy birthday in person, should I not?"

"Jaye…" Liv pushed through the crowds, dodging the hands grasping at her and trying to pull her back. "What do you want?"

"Like I said, I've come to wish your daughters a happy birthday."

"No…" The Princess shook her head, glaring. "You stay _away_ from my daughters."

Jaye chuckled, reaching out a hand and barely grazing the skin of Liv's jaw. The brunette refused to react, simply staring at her angrily. A smile twisted the other woman's lips and her eyes narrowed slightly as they roved over her.

"You've aged well, Liv, but I suppose that's down to having good genes." Her eyes flickered towards where Regina and Emma were standing, looking as though they wanted nothing more than to rip the woman limb from limb for even looking at their older daughter. "How many years has it been?"

"Since your grandfather tried to kill me, you mean?" The Princess snapped, drawing herself up slightly and glaring at the other woman. "Almost twenty years."

With a smirk, Jaye grasped her chin, causing Liv to pull her head to the side quickly. "So that would make you almost forty. You don't look a day over twenty-five, dearie. Clearly this royal lifestyle suits you."

"Will you stop flirting with my wife?" Ruby snapped, finally losing her temper, stepping forward and pulling Liv to her side. "Now what the fuck do you want?"

"Manners, Wolfie." Jaye chuckled, causing a gasp to run around the watching crowd.

"You will not speak to a member of the Dark Kingdom's Royal family in such a way!" Phillip bellowed angrily, feeling the slight against Ruby as keenly as though it had been directed against a member of his own family. She was, after all, the mother of his niece's husband. "Guards!"

As the royal guards positioned around the hall surged forward, Jaye chuckled and, with a flick of her wrist, sent them all flying backwards until they connected with the stone walls and slid, unconscious, to the ground. She arched an eyebrow at the Sun King and shook her head, tutting in disappointment. No one moved for a moment, which gave Liv the chance to study at her carefully.

She looked wild. Not wild in the way they had been as teenagers, but wild as though she had been living in the wilderness for a long time. Her long dirty-blonde hair was matted and formed into dreadlocks, which were decorated with feathers and bits of ribbon and cotton. Jaye was barefoot and her outfit seemed to be a cannibalised version of the gown she had been wearing the last time Liv saw her; the skirt ripped almost indecently short and one sleeve completely missing. Liv tried to work out whether as much time had passed wherever they had been sent by the portal, but she found it was impossible to tell.

"See something you like, Your Highness?" Jaye asked, smirking at her as she caught the brunette staring at her legs. The expression in her eyes was just as feral as her appearance.

"Of course not." Liv sighed, rolling her eyes. "I was just wondering when you washed last."

"Before we saw her last if the smell is any indication." Ruby snapped bitchily, her grasp on Liv's waist tightening.

Jaye growled and flexed her hand. Liv instinctively moved in front of her wife, but the blonde just laughed and took a step forward, her head tilted to one side as she surveyed the faces in front of her. Her eyes travelled across the crowd, taking in everyone. Finally they settled on Regina and Emma and her smile widened.

"You're going to be sorry you ever crossed the Dark One." She told them lightly. Her amused tone was more worrying than if she had spoken in a threatening voice. There was a madness about it that made her unpredictable. "You ruined things once too many and he won't forget that."

"What's he going to do?" Regina asked, moving forward. She jutted her jaw and narrowed her eyes, fixing the woman with a fierce glare.

The blonde laughed, throwing her head back and causing the assembled royalty and nobles to take a step-back as one. "Like I'd tell you, Your Majesty. The reformed Evil Queen?" She sneered at the older woman. "Please. All it would take is one little push in the right direction and you'd slaughter this entire room without a second thought."

Emma pushed past Regina, her eyes blazing as she grabbed Jaye by the front of her bodice roughly. "Now listen to me, you little bitch–"

"Temper, temper, dearie!" Jaye giggled, vanishing and appearing a second later by the doors to the Ball Room. Everyone whirled round to look at her; Emma, Regina, Liv and Ruby pushing through the crowd to stand in front of her once more. "He will get his revenge." She warned with a smile. "And when he does… there'll be nothing you can do to stop him."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So, I meant to upload this on Monday, but I've been really busy! Sorry, guys!**_

_**Anyway, thank you for your messages, follows, etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**x**_

* * *

Just hours after Jaye's announcement, the Dark Queens and their family made their excuses and left. It had to be said that no one put up much resistance to them leaving, although many sympathetic and worried gazes were directed in their direction.

For a couple of months afterwards they were all on the lookout, while trying to hide the fact that anything was wrong from the younger members of the family. But, as time passed and nothing came of Jaye's threat, the desire to pass it off as nothing but the wishful thinking of someone who had lost their mind became ever stronger. That desire quickly morphed into a form of denial and, gradually, things began to go back to the way they had been before the Ball.

Two weeks before the one year anniversary of the event, the morning after Liv and Ruby's eighteenth wedding anniversary, the door to their chambers flew open so forcefully that it ricocheted off the wall and almost threatened to knock into Isabella, who was standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mommy!"

At once both her mothers were out of bed, thankful that they were vaguely decently dressed; Ruby wrapping her daughter in her arms and guiding her to sit on the mattress, while Liv closed the door and moved to kneel on the flagstones at her feet.

"What's the matter, baby?" Liv demanded as softly as she could, rubbing her legs in a soothing manner.

"Robert's getting married!"

Her mothers exchanged a look, unable to deny that they were relieved by the mundane nature of her emergency. "Sweetheart, what–?"

"Nana Cora just told me!" The seventeen-year-old sobbed as though her heart was breaking into a million pieces. "He's marrying Lottie!"

As Izzy dissolved into tears once more, burying her face into Ruby's shoulder, the older women looked at each other. Neither could pretend that they were sorry that the elder Sun Prince was marrying Abigail and Frederick's daughter. Robert was a strong, handsome 20-year-old, but he was also vain and arrogant and neither Liv nor Ruby had ever particularly liked him. Lottie, on the other hand, was sweet and quiet and stunningly beautiful; there was no question about why Robert had proposed to her.

"Izzy… I'm so sorry." Ruby lied, running a hand through her daughter's dark hair. "But he's obviously not your True Love."

"True Love is stupid." The girl muttered petulantly.

Liv grinned and raised a hand, standing up and brushing invisible dust off her knees. Then she crossed to the closet and pulled out riding breeches and a shirt. "You got this, Rubes?"

Not giving her wife the chance to respond, she pressed a kiss to both dark heads before spinning on her heels and leaving the room. Darting into the triplets' bathroom along the corridor, she dressed quickly, pushing what she had been wearing into the laundry basket and deciding to make use of the outfit she was wearing.

She was just descending the grand staircase to go to the stables, when the grand doors that led out to the courtyard opened and a rather dishevelled looking Frankie almost fell through. She glanced around the entrance hall warily, missing her mother standing on the stairs, and began to make her way cautiously towards them.

"Francesca Rowan, what on earth are you doing sneaking _into_ the Palace at this hour?" Liv demanded, hands on hips and eyebrows raised. She had no idea why everyone seemed to be up and about so early that morning.

"Fuck!" The teenager jumped at the sudden sound of her mother's voice, clutching at the material of her shirt over her heart. "Are you actually trying to kill me, Mom?"

"That depends what your answer to my question is."

"It's not what you think." Frankie told her quickly, pushing her hands into the pockets of her trousers as Liv descended the staircase and came to a stop in front of her.

"And what is it that _you_ think _I_ think?"

The girl screwed up her face, running a hand through her long, straight hair. "I wasn't with a boy or anything." She caught sight of her mother's raised eyebrow and shook her head. "Or a girl. I was on my own."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Don't get mad."

Liv exhaled sharply, wondering what on earth her daughter had been doing that she needed to warn her not to get angry. "Frankie!"

"Well… since that woman turned up at our Ball and you wouldn't talk about it, Phoebe did some research and we found out who she was a while back."

A chill ran through the Princess' body and she stared at her daughter in horror. Now she was terrified to hear what Frankie had been doing out, alone, so early in the morning. Had she been out all night? Fear turned to anger and she barely suppressed the urge to grasp the teenager by her shoulders and shake her firmly. Things might have changed and the Royal Family in the Dark Palace may now be loved by the people who lived in their kingdom, but there would still be those eager to kidnap one of them for what they could gain from it.

"What have you done?"

"Mom… nothing!" Frankie defended herself quickly. "I've just been practising my sword fighting and archery in case… well in case the Dark One and his granddaughter come after you again. I want to be able to help protect you."

For once in her life, Liv was speechless. She reached out and cupped her daughter's cheek gently. "If there's any protecting to do, I'll be the one to do it."

"But, Mom–"

"No, sweetheart, you're my little girl. Protecting you and your brothers and sisters and your Mom is my job, not yours."

"It's been nearly a year… d'you think her threat was just that… an empty threat?"

Liv bit her lip, running her hands up and down Frankie's arms gently. "I doubt it. She really hates me… she's had years to brood over her revenge and when it comes… we'll know about it."

"You sound as though you've given in." Another voice said. Both Liv and Frankie turned and saw Phoebe leaning in the doorway that led to the library. Neither of them were surprised to see her there, even at this early hour. "You sound as though you're accepting that she's going to beat you."

Liv smiled softly and extended her hand to the youngest of her triplets. Phoebe went to her at once, squeezing the proffered hand as though it were a lifeline. "I don't know what you've found out about what happened, but… I'll be fine."

Neither of the teenagers believed the conviction in her tone for a moment, but neither argued with her either. Liv placed a hand on each of their cheeks, before pressing a kiss to the other and smiling calmly between the girls.

"Mom…"

"Let's go and saddle up the horses. It's been far too long since we've been for a ride together."

"You can't just dismiss us." Frankie told her with a frown. "We're not children."

"I'm not dismissing you, darling. I just don't want you to worry about something that we can't predict or control. When – if – Jaye turns up, we won't know when and we won't know what she's planning. Like you said, it's been nearly a year and nothing has happened yet. What's the point in spending our lives waiting for something to happen?"

"Do you think _he's_ back as well?"

"I don't know… probably."

"And aren't you worried about that?" Phoebe demanded fiercely.

Liv chuckled, starting to move towards the doors. "Of course, but I can't do anything about it, so what's the point in dwelling on it?" She smiled. "Come on; those horses won't saddle themselves."

Tugging on their hands, she pulled the girls with her into the June morning. Liv smiled and tilted her head upwards to meet the already warm sun, before they headed towards the stables. Smiling as she remembered her reluctance to go anywhere near horses in Storybrooke, Liv couldn't imagine what her life would be like without her love of riding. Ruby still refused to go near the animals, as did Izzy, but Frankie and Phoebe were just as fond of the pastime as she was. The three of them would often go off for a whole day at a time usually accompanied by Regina and, on occasion, Henry and Nicole.

Since Jaye's threat about Rumpelstiltskin, however, they had only been out a couple of times and never for very long. This would be another of those occasions where they rode to the lake or through the woods to the village on the other side of the river, before turning back and making their way home again. Long gone were the days where they raced each other to see whether they could make it to the border of the Highland Kingdom along one side of their Kingdom or the bottom of the mountains that ran between the Dark and White Kingdoms and back home again before nightfall.

Reaching up to the rack beside the doors, Liv slung her quiver over her shoulder and her bow across her body, before handing Frankie and Phoebe theirs. At the identical quirked eyebrow her daughters sent her, she shrugged and pointed out that they may all get a bit of practise in together, before mounting her horse and waiting for them to catch her up on the path that led away from the stables.

The morning that followed was enough to take their minds off more serious matters. Liv was impressed at both girls' archery skill which, to her chagrin, far surpassed hers. She supposed that Snow was right and she should have continued to practise rather than finding any excuse to avoid it. When they – Frankie and Liv more than Phoebe, who had more sticking power than the other two put together – grew bored of firing arrows, they sat on a large, flat rock overlooking the lake and stared out at the tiny ripples that covered the mirror-like surface of the water every so often.

"Mom?" Frankie asked, breaking the comfortable silence after what seemed a long time. Receiving a noncommittal noise in return, she sighed and looked sideways, smiling at the carefree expression on her mother's face as she tilted it upwards to catch the sun. "What really happened with the Dark One and his granddaughter? He's Uncle Henry's grandfather too, right? Why does he hate you both so much?"

Liv considered her for a moment. "It's a very complicated story, darling. And one that, I suppose, is all my fault."

"Why?"

"When I was just a bit older than you, me and Jaye were best friends." Liv began, almost dreamily. "She liked me, but I liked your Mom. There was a misunderstanding and it kinda just snowballed from there."

"Wait, so this whole thing with the Dark One started because Jaye had a crush on you?" Frankie asked, looking stunned. "Really? Why?"

"Oh, thanks!" Her mother rolled her eyes and swatted her on the arm. "But no, it started before that… before I was even born. Really, it started before Grandma Regina was born. There was a prophecy that your Uncle Henry was going to be the Dark One's downfall…" Liv sighed, shaking her head. "He can see the future. Well, he can see parts of it, but not necessarily the whole picture. He sent me to the Netherworld to get me out of the way, but I managed to get back. Then he cursed us all to come back here, before taking Henry and I to Neverland to retrieve Neal and the rest of his family, as well as something Peter Pan had taken from him. Rumpel was planning on sacrificing Henry to get back the talisman Pan took from him, but I got there first and killed Pan–"

"That's when you and Mom adopted Charlie, right?" Phoebe asked, intrigued.

Her mother nodded, but didn't feel the need to tell them the whole story. "I brought him back with me when we left. Rumpel wanted to kill me for destroying the talisman that would have allowed him to make Neal a child again so they could relive the years they missed. It was when they attacked that we realised that what me and your mom have is True Love…" She sighed, ignoring the grimace on Frankie's face at the thought and the soft smile on Phoebe's. "But things just… got out of hand. Rumpel and Jaye wanted to destroy us… all of us. But my moms were stronger and they sent them through a portal… no one knows why. Blue couldn't figure it out and neither could they. Now, apparently, they're back."

They sat in silence for a while, processing what had been said. Liv picked up a pebble from beside her and flicked it into the lake, watching as the ripples spread quickly across the surface.

"He tried to kill you. Do you think he'll try again?"

Liv shrugged. "Probably."

"Why are you so calm?"

"Because there is no point trying to predict what he'll do. One day he'll come and we'll have to face him. But until then, we can't do anything about it."

"We could try bringing him to us?" Frankie suggested, her face lighting up at the idea. "We can force him into the open. Doesn't he come if you call him?"

"No!" Her mother knelt up, leaning over the seventeen-year-old and grasping her shoulders firmly. "No. We will not summon him. I won't have him anywhere near you. Frankie, you don't understand how dangerous he is. He's ruthless… he doesn't care about anything or anyone except himself."

"OK, Mom, chill…"

Liv climbed to her feet, good mood evaporating instantly and bent to pick up her bow and quiver from the rock. She turned and headed silently over towards where they'd tied the horses, unwrapping her steed's reigns from around the branch and waiting for the girls to follow. Phoebe shot her sister an exasperated look and followed her mother. Her sister was slower, scowling slightly at being silently scolded by both of them.

None of them spoke as they rode back towards the Dark Palace. Liv untacked and brushed her horse in silence and at record speed, before heading out of the Stables and disappearing from sight. Phoebe turned and began to snap at her sister, berating her for being insensitive. Frankie merely rolled her eyes and argued back until they had both finished and headed into the Palace together.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost as though simply talking about Rumpelstiltskin and the events that linked him so intrinsically into their lives was enough to cause him to leap into action, the very next day he appeared in the Dark Kingdom.

It was, almost as ironically, Liv and Henry who encountered him in a clearing deep in the heart of the Dark Forest as they travelled across the Kingdom to investigate stories of unrest in one of the border towns. It had been Henry on his own who was supposed to make the journey, but Liv wanted to accompany her thirty-three-year-old brother because most of the time he still acted like the twelve-year-old he had been when they first came to the Enchanted Forest. The Princess wanted to ensure that Henry considered more than just trade and infrastructure when they assessed how to handle the situation.

"I'm not a child, Liv." Henry snapped as they trotted through a particularly dense section of the path through the forest. "I have been handling royal business for almost twenty years."

"Yeah, I know…" The reply conveyed just how well she thought her brother had been handling things. "Look, I'm not saying that I know better than you, Hen. I'm just saying that we need two points of view on this."

"Why do you always do that? You're only five years older than me."

She rolled her eyes. "Did I argue with that? All I'm saying is that–"

"Hello, dearies!"

Immediately Liv stopped talking and both royals pulled on their horses reins, bringing them to an abrupt halt at the sight of the man standing on a tree stump directly in their path. He flourished his hands with a giggle, sending a shiver of anticipation through both of them.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Liv breathed, unable to quite believe she was actually looking at him.

"I'm glad to see nothing's changed. Still bickering like you did as children. How sweet."

"What do you want?" Henry demanded, his hand clutching the hilt of the sword at his side tightly.

Seeing the action, Rumpelstiltskin laughed again. "Oh, dearie, I mean you no harm."

"Yeah, right." Liv snorted.

He paused for a moment and then shrugged, grinning. "Alright, you got me." His lips curled up in a snarl and his eyes flashed wildly. "I'm going to destroy everything you hold dear."

"How?"

Liv and Henry slid from their saddles in sync, moving around their horses and standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the Dark One. His eyes moved over them in amusement, taking in their appearances for the first time in twenty years. Both were glaring at him, their hands clasped into fists at their sides.

"We spent a long time in that void your mothers sent us to." He said, his tone light as though he was confiding a secret to them. "There was nothing until I made up my mind that we would get back. Finally we managed it and, for the past year, I've been trying to think of the best way to get my vengeance."

"A year, really?" Liv couldn't help herself retorted sarcastically. "That's verging on stalkerish."

"But," he completely ignored her interruption, "I've done it. I've found the perfect way to destroy your lives."

Henry snorted, narrowing his eyes at his grandfather. "And just how are you intending to do that?"

Rumpelstiltskin held up a large glass bottle filled with a vile looking liquid. It was a horrible sickly green colour, with streaks of muddy brown and bloody red running through it. Every couple of seconds a bubble would fight its way to the surface and break through, popping and splattering the sides of the glass with the liquid.

"You made soup?" Liv asked, sarcasm flowing off her in waves.

"This, Princess, is going to claim the lives of all of those you care about." He told her with a sneer. "Every single person born in this realm will die."

"What about my Dad?" Henry asked, reasoning with him. "What about Belle?"

The Dark One's face hardened. "That bitch can die with the rest of you." He announced and Liv guessed that he must have found out about Belle's husband and children. Clearly he had expected her to wait for him and not move on with her life when it became obvious that he wasn't coming back anytime soon. "As for Neal and his family? I have already transported them away from here, to somewhere they'll be safe."

"No… NO!" Liv shouted, leaping forward as though she could take hold of Rumpel by his clothes and force him to undo what he'd done. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, dearie, I assure you I can." He sneered nastily. "My only regret is that you and Henry will be spared because you were not born in this world. Then again," he tilted his head and grinned, "perhaps that is a worse fate; watching all those you love dying and not being able to do anything about it."

"You will pay for this." Henry told him, pulling Liv back and glaring at the Dark One furiously. "We will find a way to stop you."

Rumpel chuckled. Then he raised his hand and immediately both royals let out a gasp of pain, their hands springing to their heads as a couple of hairs from each of them floated through the air and into the man's waiting hand. He uncapped the bottle and dropped the hairs into the liquid. There was a crackle and it glowed red for a moment, before settling. Instantly Rumpel closed it and smiled.

"The final ingredients; the DNA of those I hate most. You see, Henry, there is no way to stop this. Once I release this illness they _will_ die."

"Then don't do it." Henry pleaded. "Please, Grandfather, don't do this?"

For a moment Liv almost fooled herself into thinking it might work. Then Rumpel uncapped the bottle once more and held it aloft. As oxygen began to enter the vessel, it reacted with the liquid, turning it into a swirling, putrid gas that dissipated into the air around them. Liv gagged at the smell, covering her nose with her hand. Beside her, Henry did the same.

"Have fun wasting your time and trying to save them."

"You bastard!" The woman screamed, tears escaping from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. "You absolute fucking bastard!"

"If I were you, Princess, I'd stop shouting at me and go and spend what little time you have left with your family."

Liv was torn over whether to refuse to take his advice or do as he suggested. Her eyes darkened and the snarl that twisted her lips was almost feral. "I swear I will figure this out and then I will destroy you."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Good luck with that one, dearie!"

And then he was gone, leaving Liv and Henry alone in the forest clearing. They stared at the spot where he had vanished in silence, clearly wondering whether they had imagined the exchange. The glass bottle, completely empty, lying on its side beside where Rumpelstiltskin had been standing argued otherwise.

Henry moved forward and picked it up, turning it in his gloved hands and glaring at it. There wasn't a single drop of liquid left inside it. In a fit of rage, the Prince turned and threw the object with all his might. The smashing sound as it hit a tree trunk and exploded in a shower of glass was incredibly satisfying but, when the moment passed, both royals felt empty.

"What do we do?" Liv asked quietly.

"We go home." Henry told her firmly. "We go home and we talk to Mom and Nan and Blue and anyone who can help us find a way out of this situation."

* * *

Emma sighed, kicking at a raised flagstone on the floor of the room she referred to as Regina's Boardroom. It always conjured images of the Mayor of Storybrooke sitting behind her desk, raising a feeling of longing for a time when things were simpler; not by much, but they had been simpler. The images also made Emma impatient for the royal council meetings to end so that she could get her wife on her own.

The blonde Queen was dragged out of her daydream as a racking cough shook Regina's body. Holding up a hand as half a dozen of the council members immediately rose to offer her water to soothe her throat, the brunette rose from her seat. Emma could have sworn she wobbled a little as she moved to stand behind her chair.

"If you don't mind, I'm afraid that we will have to postpone this meeting." Regina informed them. "I am feeling a little… unwell."

Emma was on her feet at once, her eyes taking in the slightly grey appearance of her wife. "What's wrong?"

"I feel a little peculiar."

"Peculiar in what way?" Emma demanded. Regina was, literally, never ill and seeing her so ashen-faced was making the younger woman incredibly jumpy.

As the brunette stumbled a little, her wife wrapped an arm securely around her waist and took most of her weight. Together they headed towards the staircase and up to their bedchamber in the Family Wing. Regina coughed violently several times as they went and Emma all but forced her into bed when they reached their destination.

"Emma… why did you just light a fire?" Regina groaned, rolling her head on the pillows and flinging up a hand to push her hair away from her face. "I'm not cold, dear."

"I… I didn't, G?"

"But it's so hot…"

"I'm going to get the Blue Fairy." Emma told her, panicking at the obvious sudden rise in her temperature. She ignored Regina's arguments against involving the Fairy, too worried to even consider letting her go unchecked.

Due to the magical restrictions placed on the Palace, Blue couldn't be summoned from anywhere other than the courtyard at the front. Halfway down the staircase, she almost lost her footing as the heavy wooden doors burst open and two figures exploded into the grand entrance hall. Two light, summer travelling cloaks were thrown haphazardly off royal shoulders and allowed to simply lie where they fell until the pair reached the bottom of the staircase and a nervous looking maid darted forward to retrieve the garments.

"Ma!" Henry called, running up the steps towards her and grasping Emma's right forearm urgently. "We need to speak to you and Mom. Where is she?"

"He's back, Ma." Liv gasped at exactly the same time, her nails digging into Emma's left arm as she clung on tightly. "He's back."

Bewildered, her mind still on her sick wife, the Queen looked between her children in alarm. She was drawn back, for the second time in a short space of time, to the days before they had returned to the realm. There was something about the Prince and Princess' expressions that made them almost look like their younger selves.

"What are you talking about? What about the rumours of rebellion?"

"We didn't even get that far." Henry told her, running a hand through his hair in a move that was all Emma. "He stopped us on the road and… he unleashed some terrible sickness that he says will kill everyone born in this realm. We need to know if that's possible so we can–"

"HE DID WHAT?" Emma shouted, making them both jump at the unexpected volume. "But that's… Gina!"

Turning on her heels, Emma sprinted back up the staircase. Henry and Liv exchanged a confused, panicked glance and then followed just as quickly. They entered the room in time to see Emma propping her wife up against her pillows and gently sweeping her long, dark hair over one shoulder. While their children often saw the love and affection between their mothers, they rarely ever saw Emma's tender side; it was usually reserved for their private moments.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Henry asked shakily. He took a tentative step towards the bed, his eyes fixed to Regina, who had started coughing again.

Emma didn't look away from the older woman for even a second. "She's sick, kid. She started coughing and then went all shaky and got a fever. I was on my way to summon the Blue Fairy when you arrived."

"I'll go." Liv volunteered at once, needing to get out of the room.

She didn't wait for a response before turning and rushing outside. Closing the door behind her, she leant against the wood, breathing heavily and squeezing her eyes closed. Then, realising they didn't have time to waste, she sprinted towards the courtyard to call for the Fairy.

* * *

It didn't take more than a week for everyone in the Dark Palace to fall ill. Before the sickness claimed her too, Cora travelled to first the White Kingdom and then the Sun, Southern and Western Kingdoms to inform their friends and family of the origins of the illness.

They tried everything they could think of to come up with a cure. The Blue Fairy and Regina and Cora pushed their mistrust of each other to one side to work together to find a spell or potion that would hold the epidemic at bay. Nothing they tried had any effect on the symptoms that everyone, besides Henry and Liv were now displaying.

First, as with Regina, the victim developed a violent, racking cough and a fever. Then, as the illness really took hold, angry red blotches appeared on the skin and breathing became more difficult. The final stage, as far as they were aware, was when the afflicted party fell into a coma-like state and was impossible to rouse.

When, two weeks after Rumpelstiltskin's conversation with Henry and Liv, Regina collapsed while attempting to find some kind of cure, her family were beside themselves. Cora summoned Emma immediately while Liv, who had been helping with the research behind their potion-making, tried to wake her up.

Emma, ignoring her own restricted breathing, hoisted her wife into her arms as though she weighed almost nothing and carried her up to their bedroom. Then she shut the doors and refused to talk to anyone while she willed Regina to open her eyes and come back to her.

Two days later, Emma, Cora and Ruby simultaneously fell into a coma as well and the desperation surrounding the entire situation hit crisis point. Furious that she was completely unaffected while her family were on the verge of dying all around her, Liv spent her time between her wife and children's bedsides trying to fool herself into believing that they would be alright.

"I've worked out how we can save them, Liv." Henry told his sister eagerly, bursting into the room where she was sitting on the edge of her bed clutching onto Ruby's hand desperately. She looked up at him as though she hadn't even heard what he'd said. "Liv! We can save them."

"W-What? Henry… What are you…?"

"I've discussed it with Blue and she's agreed to help us do it."

"Do what?" Liv asked, finally giving him her full attention. Gently she laid Ruby's hand back on top of the blankets and stood up. "Henry… what have you done?"

"We can save them, Liv." He told her with a broad grin.

"How?!" She demanded, her hands shaking in anticipation of what her brother was about to tell her. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wouldn't like what he was about to suggest.

Henry glanced at the comatose figure of his sister-in-law lying on the bed and bit his lip. "We're going to re-cast the curse."

There was a long silence that stretched uncomfortably between the siblings as they eyeballed each other. Inside Liv a raging war was taking place as she struggled to work out how she felt about her brother's announcement. Her first thought had been of celebration; they finally had something to do to make this situation better. But then the implications of what Henry was suggesting hit her and she was filled with doubts and fears over what could happen.

"Henry… have you thought this through? Re-casting the curse? That's… that's madness."

"No, Liv, it's not!" He argued, his face lighting up with excitement. "This illness works here, in this realm. If we go back to Storybrooke everything will be better."

"Really? How can we be sure? When Mom cast the curse she locked everyone in time for twenty-eight-years… Gramps was stuck in a coma for _twenty-eight years_. He was dead or dying or something when the curse hit, right? What if we go back and the hospital is full of comatose patients and we have no way of bringing them back?" Liv demanded, running her hands through her hair. "The curse takes away happy endings, splits up families and True Loves… how can we put everyone through that again?"

"You'd rather let everyone die?"

"No!" She snapped. Sending a final glance at Ruby on the bed, Liv led the way out of the room and into the passageway outside. "Of course not. But… what if… you know time works differently in the different realms. What if we get back there and we're kids again? What about our _children_, Henry? What about Nicole and Billy and Lucas? What if everyone who was born since we got here just… doesn't exist anymore?"

"We're casting a new curse; a curse to take _everyone_ away from here. We have to do something."

"We could lose _everything_."

"If we stay here we _will_ lose everything." Henry reminded her. "The curse–"

"Calling it 'the curse' isn't doing much to convince me." Liv interrupted him, running her hands nervously through her hair. "OK… say we do do this... how are we going to ensure we can break it when we get there? I won't watch my kids living with another family or Ruby with someone else or our moms being separated again." She sighed and shook her head. "Henry… how can we do this? Neither of us have magic…"

"I told you, the Blue Fairy will help."

"We need to talk to Mom… she might be able to hear us…"

Henry flinched. "She won't."

Liv rolled her eyes. "I know she's in a coma, but they say coma patients can hear everything, right? Maybe she'll… I don't know… Maybe she'll be able to give us a sign?"

"We can't talk to her, Liv."

"Henry, I just–"

"She died!" The young man spat out, tears springing to his eyes as he told his sister what he had been hiding from her for days.

"But you… yesterday you said you'd been to see her and she was the same as before."

"I lied!"

"Why?" Liv gasped as her eyes began to burn with tears. "Why would you do that?"

He surged forward and grabbed her hands, pulling the woman into him forcefully and wrapping her in a tight hug. "Because I need you thinking straight, Liv, I need you to help me. Our mom–" His voice cracked and he took a shuddering breath. "Mom is dead and Ma is dying. Nan and Grandma and Gramps aren't far behind them and neither are Ruby and Grace and the kids… we have to do _something_. Now."

"Where's Blue?" The Princess asked, taking a steadying breath and pulling away from her brother's embrace. She raised her chin and fixed him with her most determined, regal stare, unshed tears visible in her eyes. "We've got a curse to cast."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you for your messages, follows and favourites, guys. They mean a lot! :)**_

* * *

It was possibly the strangest council meeting Liv had been present at. She sat at the head of the large table in the War Room, staring at those assembled around her. As the elder of the two royals who were still capable of carrying out their duties, she had reluctantly taken her mother's seat and role. Henry shot her a reassuring, proud smile as the Blue Fairy addressed her as 'My Queen', both of them feeling a stab in their chests as the realisation of what that simple term of respect actually meant.

Beside her sat Henry, ever protective of his sister, his fingers drumming on the surface of the table as they waited for the fourth person taking part in this meeting to arrive. The Blue Fairy was less than happy that Liv and Henry had seen fit to allow Maleficent to be part of their discussions, but even she had to admit that the witch had more knowledge of these matters than she did.

Maleficent had come to them a week after Regina first fell ill and announced that she was willing to help them save everyone. At first the young royals had been immensely suspicious of her motives and dismissed her without even listening to what she had to say. When, however, she had collapsed into a violent coughing fit in front of them and the Blue Fairy had been forced to admit that she was suffering from the same illness that was sweeping the realm, had already claimed and was going to claim thousands of lives, including that of the royal family, they decided to listen to what she had to say.

It appeared that, after working together for so many years to get back to The Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin hadn't made any effort to protect his ally when he had enacted the curse that would cause the death of so many. His fury at learning that Belle had moved on and married since his disappearance had caused him to set fire to their cottage, causing the couple and their two children to flee and seek refuge with Snow and Charming. After that, he took Neal and Wendy, Jaye and Danny and left the rest of the inhabitants of the realm to their fate.

That was why they had called this meeting and were currently waiting for the woman to arrive. Just as Henry got out of his chair and began to pace impatiently, the doors opened and Maleficent appeared, looking pale and drawn. The dark circles under her eyes and blotches on her skin indicated that the illness was moving quickly through her body and soon she, too, would fall into a fatal sleep that she would never wake from.

"My apologies, Your Highnessses, I find that I am unable to transport myself over such long distances anymore. I was forced to stop and rest several times."

Despite her lingering suspicions about the woman, Liv rose from her seat and helped Maleficent into the chair beside the Blue Fairy. "Would you like a glass of water?"

When the witch nodded gratefully, stifling a cough with a handkerchief, that Liv was repulsed to realise was spotted with blood, the Blue Fairy waved her wand and a glass of clear, cold water appeared on the table in front of Maleficent. She took a sip, closing her eyes as the liquid soothed her throat.

"Thank you."

"Now…" Henry paused as he waited for Liv to take her seat once more. "Where are we with our plan of action?"

"We'll need to move quickly." The Blue Fairy told them, looking more at the royals than Maleficent. "The first of the fairies are beginning to show signs of the illness and it seems to be spreading fast. Our magic isn't enough to hold it off for much longer."

"Right, so… what do we do then?" Liv asked determinedly. "Is it a spell or what? I'm gonna need some help with the actual magic part, obviously, but I'm doing it."

"Liv–"

"No, Henry. I'm doing it. Whatever the price is, I'll pay it, not you."

"But–"

"No." She finished the argument bluntly and then turned to the other women seated at the table. "So?"

"Regina's curse was born out of anger and hatred and pain," Maleficent said softly, evidently struggling to speak, "whereas your curse will be the product of love and desperation and fear. It will, therefore, involve a slightly different process."

Liv pursed her lips, fighting her impatience. "OK…"

"It requires a lock of hair from those you love most–"

"What… all of them?"

Maleficent smiled. It was a sad smile and the expression in her eyes was almost wistful. "Half a dozen should suffice, Your Majesty, if you can narrow it down." She ignored the scowl the younger woman shot her. "I am assuming that you wish to return to Storybrooke, rather than just escape this realm? You will need to acquire an object that originated there as well."

"We also need a way of breaking the curse." Henry pointed out quickly. "We don't want to take away people's happy endings, just save their lives."

The Blue Fairy cleared her throat. "I was wondering… when the last curse broke and we remembered all that we had lost… perhaps it would be better if we didn't remember our lives here. That doesn't mean that the happy endings have to be taken away."

"Are you serious?" Liv asked with a frown. "You think we should steal everyone's memories of their time here?"

"And save their lives." The Blue Fairy added.

Maleficent nodded. Then she looked at the woman opposite her as though it pained her, before turning back to the acting Queen. "I agree with the Fairy."

"What?"

"Not remembering that here I had magic and lived in a castle would be greatly preferable to remembering those facts when I am living in a small cottage and having to cook my own dinner." The witch told her simply. "Imagine your children; they have grown up as royalty, having someone there to do everything for them, should they wish it. In Storybrooke they will have to go to school and mingle with those who, currently, they probably wouldn't even acknowledge the existence of. Do you think knowing that they were raised as Princes and Princesses will make that any easier?"

Warily, Liv turned to her brother for guidance. She knew that the final decision would be down to her, but she wanted his opinion on the matter. Henry looked at her and then shrugged, rubbing a hand over the stubble that he had allowed to grow over his jaw over the past few days. With everything going on, shaving had been the last thing on his mind. It made him look older, more careworn.

"I don't care about memories of being a Prince as long as they're alive and well." He told her gently.

"OK…" She breathed deeply and nodded, returning her gaze to the Fairy and the Witch. "Memories gone. What's next?"

Maleficent smiled and stood, gripping the table to aid her. "Get me the things I've asked for and meet me in the paddock behind the stables at sundown. Will you allow me to use Regina's study?"

"Of course. It's the third–"

"I know where it is." The woman told her with a smile. "Until sunset."

* * *

"I'm not sure about this memory thing." Liv admitted hesitantly, rolling the crystal tumbler she had been taking miniscule sips out of for the last half hour around in her hands. "It just seems… I know it'll be hard to adjust again, but… You said that Grandma Snow was completely different without her memories of who she was here."

"Everyone was." Her brother agreed.

"And what if…"

He smiled gently, scooting forward in his chair and looking at her carefully. "You're still worried we'll all end up in the wrong places and be split up, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No, of course not, but–"

He stopped abruptly as the acting Queen stood, placed her glass on the table beside her chair with a bang and moved towards the fireplace. She stared down into the grate which would, if all went to plan, never be lit again. For a couple of moments they stayed silent.

Henry had to admit that, over the years his sister had changed a lot. The carefree, wild-child part of her had almost disappeared completely, replaced with a more serious, brooding persona. He supposed it could have been put down to simply growing up and taking the responsibilities given to her seriously, but the beginning of the change in Liv could be tracked to the removal of her magic, although the point where it had really been noticeable was up for debate.

There were times when she seemed to vanish altogether, to retreat into herself and allow the blackness he _knew_ she still felt tugging at her to consume her. It was at those times that Henry was relieved that she no longer possessed her magic. The Prince was loathed to admit it but he was almost convinced that, had she been given the opportunity, Liv would have given in to the seductive darkness that their mother and grandmother still struggled against.

As his thoughts turned to Regina and Cora, Henry's grip on his glass tightened enough to cause a loud crack to echo around the otherwise silent room. One was already gone and the other was set to join her.

"Liv, you have to snap out of this." He ordered, standing quickly and joining her by the fireplace.

"I want a clause in the curse." She told him firmly, stepping back as he reached out to squeeze her arms. "I want to be able to break it if we need to."

"True Love breaks any–"

She shot him a withering look. "Give it a fucking rest, Henry." When he looked totally confused, she shook her head. "If that was true, the original curse would have been broken when Grandma Snow and Gramps kissed. Was it? No. I want something concrete. I need to be able to know that I can break the curse."

"They didn't break the curse because it had to be Ma. She's the Saviour."

"This is what I'm fucking talking about! I want to know _exactly_ how this works."

Henry nodded, ignoring her attempts to push him away and pulling her into his arms in a tight hug. After her initial fight to escape the embrace, he felt her slump against him, burying her head into the crook of his neck and fisting her hands into the front of his shirt. His memory flitted back to a day, more years ago than he cared to remember, when their positions had been reversed. He vividly remembered sitting on the steps of the big white house in Storybrooke, clinging to Liv desperately as their mothers screamed at each other on the other side of the front door. She had been the taller, stronger one then; protecting her little brother despite the almost constant fights they had. Now he was more than a head taller than her and the protecting fell to him.

Over the course of their lives as Enchanted Forest royalty the siblings had clashed more times than either of them could remember over their differing opinions on policies and rulings the council put forward. They could never work together effectively to make decisions. Liv had accused Henry of being too clinical; of only ever seeing the benefits and problems of things they discussed to the economy and the status of the Kingdom compared to those around them. Henry, in turn, had called Liv a 'bleeding heart' and ridiculed her fixation on how their decisions affected the people they were charged with protecting. Both conceded, under intense pressure, that the other had valid points, but neither would ever back down.

Now, though, all of that was forgotten as they clung to each other desperately.

Finally Henry pulled away. "I'm going to speak to Maleficent and Blue." He told his sister firmly. "I'll deal with this."

"No, Henry, I told you–"

"I won't let you pay the price on your own." The Prince told her firmly, his tone indicating that he would broker no arguments. "I'm just going to speak to them and raise our concerns, OK? I'll make sure we get instructions on how to break the curse." As he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze, he made his way towards the door. With his hand on the handle, he turned and grinned at her, bowing his head deferentially. "My Queen."

Liv watched the door close behind him before wrapping her arms around her waist. "The Queen is dead."

* * *

Waiting for Henry to return was driving Liv mad. Somehow she found herself in the Banqueting Hall where she had been informed that Regina's body had been laid to rest. She had downright refused to view the body before, unable to bring herself to actually admit that she was gone.

At first Henry had been upset that Liv was so dismissive of his suggestion that they went to say their goodbyes together and then he had been angry. After a couple of days, however, he realised that she was dealing with the loss in the only way she was comfortable with; completely denying it was happening. She was simply acting as though everyone had gone to Snow and Charming's Castle for a holiday.

It was for that reason that he hadn't mentioned anything that had happened since he informed her of Regina's death. If he had known that his sister would venture into the cold stone room, the light from the windows blocked with heavy velvet drapes, he would have prepared her for the sight that had greeted her.

She had been told that the Blue Fairy had conjured a sarcophagus fit for the Dark Queen's final resting place for Regina to be laid in while they were carrying out their plans. What she hadn't been told was that Regina's was not the only sarcophagus in the Banqueting Hall. Staggering as she took in the line of white stone sarcophagi down the centre of the room, Liv clawed at the bodice of her dress as though it was squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh… god…" She breathed, feeling her legs threatening to give way as she stumbled towards the coffins.

She clutched at the top of the first one she reached to stop her collapsing on the flagstone floor. Her eyes were tightly closed as she took several breaths, trying to force herself to look down and see who was inside the sarcophagus.

A strangled cry was ripped from her as she looked down and saw her younger brother laid out, as though asleep, on the deep crimson fabric that had been laid on the bottom of the coffin. Her hand went instinctively to the perpetually messy dark hair that was covering the eighteen-year-old's forehead, pushing it back before moving gently down to cup his cheek. Tearing her eyes away from Billy's form, she moved along the row. The tears fell thick and fast as she rearranged her nineteen-year-old sister's hair, so that the dark blonde curls lay neatly over Nicole's shoulders. Next, lay Cora, looking scarily peaceful. Liv was sure her lips were upturned in a smile as she ran a hand down her grandmother's arm and squeezed her hand. Her breathing stuttered as she paused at the foot of the next sarcophagus, seeing Henry's wife and son laid out together look, for all intents and purposes, as though they were just sleeping.

The injustice of the deathly white face of her five-year-old nephew was too much for Liv to bear and she considered turning and fleeing from the room. But then the two remaining coffins seemed to demand her attention and she found that she couldn't look away. Her feet moved of their own accord until she could see inside the fifth stone resting place.

Leaning away from the sight that met her eyes, Liv wretched. The meagre contents of her stomach forced itself up her throat and she coughed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Taking several deep breaths Liv straightened and forced herself to look down at the body in the coffin. Frankie – her baby girl, the strongest of the triplets, naturally so loud and full of life – just lay on the dark velvet mattress, paler and stiller than Liv had ever seen her. The woman reached out a hand to touch her daughter's cheek but stopped, her hand hovering in mid-air, before turning away and jamming the heels of her palms into her eyes to stop the burning that was growing ever more difficult to ignore.

The last sarcophagus contained her brunette mother's body. There was a physical pain in her chest as she slumped slightly and draped herself over Regina's body, sobbing violently as her emotions finally overwhelmed her and she grasped handfuls of the Queen's dress and buried her face in her dark hair. She could still smell the soft scent of apples that lingered from her shampoo and the slightly spicy scent of her perfume.

"Mom… please… don't leave me." She sobbed, her voice cracking with the weight of her emotion. "Please!"

She repeated the word over and over again until she couldn't say it again. Her eyes were sore and her throat was dry. She was so overwrought that she didn't notice Henry's presence in the Banqueting Hall until he put a hand on her waist and dragged her up and into his arms.

"I… Henry… I…"

"Shhh…" He put a hand on the back of her head, holding her tightly. "It'll be OK. We're going to get them back."

"Why didn't you tell me… Grace and David… Frankie…"

He took her chin in his hand and turned her head so that she was looking at the line of sarcophagi. "Because this is _not_ it, Liv. This is not how this ends."

"I…" She felt dizzy and sick and empty.

"No. You _nothing_, Liv." He was suddenly firm, pulling away from her and straightening his spine so that he stood at his full height. "You are the Queen. No," he saw the expression on her face as she tried to look away, "Mom's dead and Ma soon will be. You _are_ the Dark Queen now, Liv. Making hard decisions… that's just part of the role you've inherited. I know I argued with you about your need to think about _people_ over what logically made sense, but now I need you to do that." He smiled. "We need to cast this curse, Liv, or this… all of this… _will_ be the end. If you don't do this we really will be alone."

With a final look towards the sarcophagi, Liv set her jaw, took a deep breath and stalked out of the Banqueting Hall. In a move that was oddly reminiscent of his pre-teen self, the Dark Prince punched the air triumphantly. Then he deflated instantly and took a step towards the resting place of his wife and son.

"See you soon." He whispered, bending to press a kiss to Grace's cold lips.

He had tried, numerous times to wake her that way since her death, but it hadn't worked. Henry had to believe that it was simply that the illness was not a curse, which was why True Love's kiss had no effect on it; otherwise he thought that his heart might just break irreparably.

Then, with a glance at his mother's body, Henry turned and followed his sister from the room. She was waiting for him, the same determined expression on her face as she had worn when he had informed her that he had spoken to the Blue Fairy about a way to stop all this. She smiled and held out a hand. Henry accepted it at once, squeezing her small hand in his larger one.

Neither of them spoke as they made their way through the Palace grounds to the place where they had agreed to meet Maleficent. Henry handed over the objects that the witch had asked them for and watched as she added them to the potion bubbling violently in the large cauldron Maleficent had set up. It was a luminous orange and, despite the tumbling emotions struggling inside her, Liv couldn't help wincing at the colour. Beside her, Henry wore the same expression.

"Henry tells me you want a way to break the curse? To give people their memories back?" Blue said softly, a glow radiating from her very person as she hovered in the air beside the other woman. Liv simply nodded, tightening her grip on Henry's hand. "I know it is selfish, but I hope you don't choose that option, Your Highness." the Fairy admitted with a sigh. "If, however, you believe that it is the right thing to do, all you need to do is trust in yourself."

"What?" Liv frowned. She was fed up of the magical beings around her talking in riddles; Rumpelstiltskin, Jaye, Blue, even her Mom and Grandmother on occasion. "What does that mean? What do I need to–?"

She was cut off abruptly as a bright light erupted from the cauldron, throwing its beam high into the air above them. The pulse of energy that accompanied it sent all four of them flying backwards in opposite directions.

And then, nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late! Things have been a little crazy lately!**_

**_Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone - even if you don't celebrate it! I hope you have a wonderful time!_**

**_I'm gonna put a trigger warning for domestic violence on this chapter, just in case. It's nothing major, but I'd rather be safe than sorry!_**

**_x_**

* * *

Liv stretched leisurely, yawning and putting a hand to her head. A throbbing suddenly started and she hissed, screwing her eyes tightly shut against the light that was trying to make the pain even worse. It was a couple of moments, due to the distraction of her headache, before she remembered the last thing that had happened before she woke up.

Ignoring the pain as best she could, she sat up and looked around the room. It was moderately sized and tastefully decorated, but nothing like the chamber she had grown accustomed to. Unlike her bedroom in the Palace there wasn't a stone floor or wall in sight. Instead there was a soft-looking cream carpet and pale green wallpaper, patterned with flowers. The bed was smaller and the mattress was firmer, although Liv had to admit she approved.

Before she had time to investigate further, the sound of footsteps approaching made her smile in anticipation of seeing her wife healthy once more. She sat up against the headboard, grinning broadly as the bedroom door was pushed open.

Then she screamed and rolled off the bed, backing against the far wall and staring wide-eyed at the man who was approaching her, looking genuinely concerned by her reaction.

"Hon? What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her in bewilderment.

"Who– What the fuck are you doing?"

The man raised his eyebrows, setting a glass of water and a packet of painkillers on the bedside table and looked at her strangely. "I thought you might be needing those after your girls' night. What time did you get in, anyway?"

"Err…" Liv stared at him wide-eyed, having absolutely no idea what was going on.

"I hope Emma and the others are just as hungover as you are this morning. Did she have a good time?"

"Em– what?"

"It's not every year you turn forty-five!" The man said with another grin. "I hope you girls showed our Sheriff how to party in style."

Liv couldn't help laughing. "Ma's not forty-five! She'll be fifty-one in a couple of months!"

"Ma? What were you guys drinking last night?" He asked, shaking his head in amused disbelief. "I think you might still be drunk, babe."

"Where's Ruby?"

"She managed to find her way home this time, then, I assume." The man said, sounding less than cheery for the first time in their entire conversation. "I know she's your friend, babe, but she's a terrible influence. I thought when she had Aiden she'd calm down a bit, but apparently even her son isn't enough of an incentive for her to grow up."

It took Liv a moment to process his words. "Wait... what? _Her_ son? Aiden?"

With a scowl, the man moved back towards the door. "You know what, next time you go out and get so drunk you barely even remember your _own_ name the next morning, try and do it on a Saturday night when we _haven't_ got one daughter to take to a soccer game, one who wants dropping at the mall so she can spend money we don't fucking _have_ with her friends and a third who _apparently_ needs to spend the afternoon in the library working on some stupid history project." He snapped, ignoring the dumbstruck expression on the woman's face. "Oh, and _your_ son has borrowed your car to go and see his girlfriend."

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Sinking down on the bed, she continued to stare blankly at the closed door. Something had obviously gone very wrong with the curse and she needed to speak to someone who would know how to fix it.

Just as she was making her mind to go in search of Henry, hoping that he would have something useful or reassuring to say, the bedroom door opened again and Liv looked up, almost fearfully. Her heart clenched in her chest as the eldest of her daughters walked in and she was on her feet at once, dragging Frankie into her arms and hugging her as though she would never let her go.

It was only when the girl struggled and whined at her to get off her that Liv stepped back and looked at her properly. She looked full of life once more but, the thing that caught the woman's attention was that Frankie looked younger; much younger.

"Mom… are you OK?" Frankie asked, looking confused at the expression she was being regarded with.

Reaching out and cupping her cheek, Liv nodded weakly. "Of course, darling. Are you?"

"Yeah… what did you say to dad?"

"D-Dad?" Liv clenched a hand into a fist at her side. "Nothing, sweetheart."

"So why is he in a terrible mood? He just made Phoebe cry."

At once the fire that had been extinguished in her eyes blazed as her protective maternal feelings were released with full force. "He did what?"

Sensing that her mother was about to storm downstairs to confront him, Frankie grabbed her arm tightly. "Mom, don't! She'll be OK. Don't make him angry. Please?"

For a moment, the woman's eyes flickered over the girl's beseeching face. There was something more to the plea than simply not wanting her to rock the boat, so Liv nodded slowly and hugged the girl to her tightly. Frankie let out a relieved sigh and snuggled into her; something she hadn't done since she had been much younger than Liv remembered her.

"How old are you, eh?" Liv asked, trying to make her question sound almost rhetorical. "Twenty, thirty?"

Frankie giggled. "Twelve, mom."

"I knew that! You're just so grown up." Her mother sighed, squeezing her eyes closed and stroking a hand through her daughter's hair.

So if Emma was forty-five and the triplets were twelve, then it seemed as though the curse had sent them back six years. She had guessed that time between the two realms would be slightly different, but she hadn't expected to lose quite so much time. Or had she gained it? Liv wasn't sure whether having memories of six years that hadn't happened yet was a good thing or a bad thing. A bit of both, she supposed.

"You are gonna come and watch my game, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Liv promised, pressing a kiss to the top of Frankie's head. She couldn't seem to bear not being in constant contact with the girl; the memory of seeing her lying in the coffin still vivid in her mind. "But I need to go and talk to Uncle Henry first."

Frankie shot her a look and Liv wondered whether more of her family ties had been severed by the curse. "But… you don't talk to them since the big fight?"

"Big fight?"

"Yeah…" The girl cocked her head. "When Grandma and Emma told you that you should leave Dad and you refused. I think the only reason Grandma didn't fire you was because she wants to keep an eye on you. Wait, why am I telling you this… you were there."

"Right…" Liv nodded slowly, biting her lip. She was starting to wonder what the hell kind of person the curse had decided to make her. Then Frankie's odd wording made her frown. "_Grandma_ and _Emma_?"

With a look that was becoming almost constant, the girl raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Mom. Grandma, your Mom, and Emma, your step-mom… remember them?"

"Sorry… my head's still a little…" She apologised quickly, shaking her head and smiling weakly.

"Right… well my soccer match is in an hour, so if you wanna go see Uncle Henry you should go now."

With a nod the woman decided to take her daughter's advice. She smiled and pressed another kiss to the side of her head, waiting until she left the room before riffling through her closet. She pulled out several items of clothing, wrinkling up her nose in disgust before pushing them back in out of sight. Finally, settling on a pair of jeans and a tank top, she pushed her feet into a pair of battered looking Chuck Taylor's and headed down the stairs, feeling much more confident in the type of clothes she had missed so much it was almost painful in the Enchanted Forest.

Izzy was sitting in an armchair in the den as Liv made her way through the house, chatting animatedly into her cell phone and completely ignoring her mother. Liv rolled her eyes and bent to press a kiss to her head. Shooting her a warm smile, the girl instantly raised her hand to smooth her hair back into its previous, perfectly styled position. Further towards the back of the house Liv located the kitchen and was unsurprised to see Phoebe seated at the island counters in the centre of the room with her nose buried in a book. She was even more unresponsive to the kiss pressed to the back of her head, completely absorbed in what she was reading.

"I'm just popping out." Liv told her _husband_ slightly uncomfortably.

"Where are you going? You look a mess."

"I'm going to see Henry." She replied, ignoring his comment on her appearance.

He arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because he's my brother and I need to talk to him." She snapped. "It's nothing to do with you."

Quicker than she could react, he moved forward and gripped her arm so tightly that she let out a squeak of pain and surprise. In response, his grip tightened even more and she whimpered, trying to pull her arms away.

"Get off me!"

The sound of the front door slamming and heavy footsteps heading through the house caused him to drop her arm instantly. Liv could almost have gasped in relief as her older son entered the kitchen, smiling at her. At the expression on her face, his smile vanished and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Mom? You OK?"

"Course she is." The man beside her said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I wasn't talking to you, Jack." Charlie snapped, turning to his mother. "Mom?"

"Fine… I'm just going to see Uncle Henry…"

Charlie grinned broadly. "Really? That's great."

Liv could almost feel the irritation rolling off the man beside her in waves. As soon as Charlie had called him Jack, she recognised him. How she had ended up married to the leader of the Lost Boys, when she hadn't seen him since they left Storybrooke, was a complete mystery to her. But it wasn't one she was intending to dwell on now.

"I'll meet you at Frankie's soccer match, OK?" She said softly, kissing his cheek as she passed, squeezing his upper arm reassuringly.

"Sure." He nodded. "I think Uncle Henry's on shift at the Station this afternoon, so you should try there first."

With a nod, Liv left the house, closing the door firmly behind her. It was only when she was sitting in what was, apparently, her car that the full extent of the situation hit her. She gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles went white and banged her forehead against the top of it. Letting out a long sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, before starting the engine and heading off the drive and down the street in the direction of the Sheriff's Station.

Pulling up outside, she hesitated before getting out, suddenly terrified that Henry wouldn't remember anything either. She wasn't sure her mental stability would remain intact if that was the case. Biting her lip, she steeled herself and exited the vehicle, slamming the door and striding towards the main entrance before she lost her nerve.

"Liv?" Almost before she entered the room a familiar voice met her ears and, without any warning, she found herself swept up into a tight bear hug. "Shit! I'm _so_ glad to see you!"

"Henry…" She fisted her hands in the back of his shirt and sighed deeply. Then she pulled back and regarded him seriously. "Please tell me you remember–"

"The Enchanted Forest and the illness and the curse?" He said quickly. Then he nodded. "I do…"

"Thank fuck." Liv muttered, hugging him again. "We have to do something… I'm married to Jack Young and, from what I can gather, he's abusive."

Henry looked furious. "He what?"

"Frankie warned me not to make him angry and he grabbed me… Charlie looked ready to punch him." Liv tried to swat him away as he dragged her jacket off so that he could check her arms for visible signs. They both flinched at the sight of bruises, old and new, littering her arms. "It's fine, Henry."

"How is this fine?" He demanded. Liv thought for a minute he was reaching for the gun on his desk, but his hand grabbed the phone from its cradle instead. "We need to speak to the Blue Fairy."

Liv perched on the desk opposite his as she listened to the one-sided conversation, her hope that the Fairy would be able to help them disappearing the more she heard. It seemed that Mother Superior had absolutely no idea what the Deputy Sheriff was talking about and, as her concern grew, Henry apologised quickly and ended the call.

"It looks like it's down to us, then." He said with a sigh, turning to his sister. "We need to put together everything we know about this new Storybrooke."

"OK… so, Frankie said that Regina is my mom and Emma is my step-mom. Apparently there was some kind of fight over Jack and we none of us really speak anymore. She also said that I work for Mom… is she still the Mayor? Maybe I'm still her PA? I'm not really sure." Liv shrugged, chewing the inside of her cheek. "Then… Jack called Ma the Sheriff, so I'm guessing she's _your_ boss. He also said that Aiden was Ruby's son…"

Henry squeezed her hand tightly. "Grace is Paige again and… well, she hates me, Liv."

"What?"

"She's dating Liam Moore and everyone's under the impression that she's pregnant with _his_ baby."

"Who's Liam Moore?"

"That kid that bullied me in school… the one you made apologise at the Ball when we first went over there."

Liv's jaw clenched and she shuffled closer to her brother, pulling his head onto her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. This is all completely fucked up. We need to sort it."

"You're suffering too." Henry reminded her softly.

"So what's the plan?" The woman asked, surreptitiously wiping a finger under her eyes and adopting a business-like tone.

"What plan are we talking about?" Emma asked, entering the Station and setting down a takeaway cup of coffee on the desk.

"Hey, Ma." Henry said, almost cautiously.

She ruffled his hair and smiled between them. Almost in slow motion her eyes travelled to Liv's arms and settled on the marks there. Instantly her eyes blazed and she reached for the arm closest to her, examining it closely.

"I'm gonna kill him." She threatened furiously.

"Ma, don't!" Liv begged, trying to pull her arm free.

"Why shouldn't I? He can't– wait? Did you just call me Ma?"

"Umm… sorry?"

"No… it's fine." Emma smiled at her. "You just haven't called me that since before the divorce." A slight pink tinge covered her cheeks as she looked back at Liv's arm, avoiding her eyes. "I didn't expect anything else… I mean, I know you and your Mom are really close…"

Liv and Henry exchanged a panicked look. After all the bits of information they'd put together, they had been banking on their mothers being as solid as ever. Emma's words instantly dashed their hopes and made them even more desperate to end the curse.

"She's gonna freak when she finds out about this…" Emma said softly, still examining the bruises.

"She's not going to find out." Liv said firmly.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Your Mom is like a fucking bloodhound when there are secrets about."

Knowing that she was completely right, the younger woman sighed. "Look... just… please don't tell her, Ma." She disentangled herself from Henry, who still had an arm around her, before moving to the door. "I better get going… I want to drop by the diner before I go and watch Frankie's match."

Emma nodded. "Watch out, Ruby's got one hell of a hangover and she's in a terrible mood."

"Noted." Liv smiled, waving and leaving the building quickly.

She left her car in the parking lot and headed along the street and into Granny's, glad to be out of the wind that seemed to have blown up while she was in the Station. Liv smiled and waved at Granny, who was sitting in a chair beside the counter, flicking through a newspaper lazily. Evidently most of the work in the diner was left to her granddaughter these days. Then Liv headed for the counter itself, leaning on the surface and waiting for Ruby to notice her.

It took a couple of moments, because the woman was distracted by a customer complaining that she had got their order wrong. The scowl that twisted her features was reminiscent of the wolf that she became and was apparently enough for the man to decide that the mistake had been his and sit back down at his table hurriedly. When Ruby's eyes fell on Liv, she beamed and motioned towards the door to the kitchen.

Following her at once, Liv was surprised when, as soon as they were out of sight of the diners, Ruby pushed her against the wall and kissed her heatedly. With a sigh, Liv returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, tangling her hands in the taller woman's hair and pulling her as close as possible.

When they broke apart and rested their foreheads together, both let out a quiet sigh. Ruby's arms slid away from Liv's neck, travelling down her arms and tangling their fingers together.

"He didn't kick off, did he?" She asked softly.

Liv didn't need to hear a name to know who she meant. "Not much… nothing I couldn't handle."

"And he didn't realise we left The Rabbit Hole early?"

"Not that I know of."

Ruby laughed mirthlessly. "I'm sure you'd know if he did…" Then she shook her head. "When are you going to leave him?"

"I…"

"Don't give me the 'I can't do that to the kids' crap, Liv. Charlie is ready to kick the shit out of him most days and the girls would be happier if you were."

"OK."

There was a pause and then a slow smile spread over Ruby's face. "OK? You mean… you'll leave him?"

Liv nodded. "For you."

Ruby kissed her again, holding the younger woman's face firmly in her hands. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"There's just… something I have to do before I do."

"You're not going to murder him, are you?" Her girlfriend asked with a sly smile. "Although, if you are, at least your family makes up the town's entire law enforcement department. I'll help you bury the body if you want?"

Liv laughed and kissed her softly. "No. I'm not going to murder him."

"Really?"

Ruby sounded so disappointed that Liv chuckled and leant in to kiss her again. Before their lips could meet, however, the swing door opened and they sprang apart guiltily. Granny looked between them suspiciously and both women sent her weak smiles. Liv instinctively knew that no one knew about her and Ruby.

"I'd better get going." She said with a smile, squeezing Ruby's arm and smiling at the older woman as she passed her to leave the kitchen. The door had barely swung shut behind her before she heard Granny start berating her granddaughter for getting involved in the 'train wreck' that was Liv's 'marriage'.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you all have a FABULOUS 2014!**_

_**Thank you for reading and those of you who've reviewed/messaged me! You're brilliant! :D**_

_**x**_

* * *

Standing on the side of the soccer pitch watching the group of children running around after the ball was incredibly dull, as far as Liv was concerned. But the broad grin on Frankie's face as she kicked it into the back of the net more than made up for the fact that her mother's hands and feet felt as though they were being frozen solid.

The wind that had buffeted her on her walk between the sheriff's station and Granny's had, if anything, got stronger and it was now raining as well. Liv grumbled, pulling her jacket tighter around her as she watched Frankie pass the ball to Billy. Her brother stumbled over his own foot before quickly recovering and dribbling it up the pitch confidently.

"Go on, darling!" A familiar voice screamed beside Liv. She turned and grinned at her mother, the sight of her slightly reddened nose and cheeks as her eyes flashed with pride making her elder daughter's heart feel as though it was about to explode. "Go on, Billy!"

"Mom…"

"Hello, sweetheart." Regina smiled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Liv's cheek, before returning her attention to the match. She blinked in complete surprise as her daughter latched her arms tightly around her and hugged her fiercely. "Liv? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just–"

"Olivia Liberty Young, don't give me that." She snapped, pulling out of her grasp and eyeing her suspiciously. "I'm your mother and I always know when there's something wrong."

Not even dwelling on the fact that she seemed to have acquired a middle name somewhere along the way, Liv bit her lip. She hated it when Regina full-named her; it always made her feel guilty, even if she'd done nothing wrong. Hearing her curse-inflicted surname turned her stomach. Apparently the expression on her face reflected her feelings, because the older woman reached out and cupped her cheek, her own expression softening.

"Liv? What's happened? Is it Jack?"

"I…"

"What's he done?"

"Mom… I just… I'm fine." Liv shook her head and smiled. "Tired, that's all. How are things with you?"

"Busy… between you, your sister and brothers I barely have a moment to myself." Regina sighed, her gaze flicking back to the soccer game.

Liv frowned, narrowing her eyes as her mother determinedly avoided looking at her. "Mom… you do realise that the knowing when something's wrong trick works both ways, right?"

"Nothing's wrong, Liv… It's just… I'm seeing someone."

Feeling as though she'd been punched in the stomach, Liv didn't react as a cheer went up when Storybrooke Middle School scored their fourth goal. She stared at Regina open-mouthed, causing the woman to shift uncomfortably on the spot and tug the belt around her waist tighter.

"What? Mom… you can't!" The younger woman protested in a loud hiss. "What about Ma?"

"Emma and I have been divorced for six months, Liv." Regina told her with a frown, never moving her eyes from the pitch. "We both have to move on at some point."

"You make it sound like you don't _want_ to move on."

"Leave it."

"No, Mom. You and Ma are like… soul mates. You can't just give up on that because–"

"I'm not discussing this with you." The Mayor snapped irritably.

"Can't you just talk to Ma and–"

Regina whirled on her daughter, losing her temper at Liv's badgering. "Firstly, she is _not_ your mother; I am. You were eight when we met Emma and Henry. For the first eight years of your life it was just you and me. Secondly, who was it who supported you when you had Charlie at thirteen, Liv? Who was it who talked Emma out of beating his dad to within an inch of his life?"

"Mom… I am _not_ turning my back on you. I would _never_ do that." Liv made mental notes about when her mom was telling her about her cursed backstory to tell Henry later. "I just don't get why things went so wrong between you and Ma."

"Now is not the time or the place to talk about this."

"It never is."

"Mom! Grandma Gina!" Neither of them had noticed the whistle blowing to signal the end of the match. It was only when Frankie and Billy ran over to them that they looked up. "We won!"

"Well done, sweetheart!" Regina put an arm around each of their shoulders and hugged them tight. "Celebration dinner at Granny's?"

"Can we, Mom?" Frankie asked eagerly. Then her face fell slightly. "Will Dad mind?"

"I don't give a fu–" Liv started, before catching herself and smiling weakly. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

The girl grinned. "Aweome! I'll ring Izzy and Phoebe when I'm changed."

As her daughter and brother ran in the direction of the school to change out of their kits, Liv avoided her mother's eyes. It seemed that neither of them were able to look at the other, for fear that a conversation would be brought up that neither of them wanted to have. The awkward silence that fell between them as they waited was almost painful for both parties.

Liv opened and closed her mouth several times, but couldn't think what to say. The woman standing beside her was her mom, but she wasn't at the same time. It was confusing and painful and upsetting all at once.

Watching the two children approaching them across the grass with their kit bags swung over their shoulders, the younger woman smiled weakly at her mother. "Can you take Frankie to Granny's and I'll meet you there? There's something I need to sort first."

Regina nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, before wrapping her arms around her son and granddaughter again and leading them towards her car. Liv was almost amused to see the same Mercedes she remembered from years ago. As they climbed into the car and Regina drove away, she pulled her jacket tighter around her and headed to her own car.

As soon as she was inside and the door was closed, she pulled out her cell phone and dialled the number saved under Henry's name in her contacts list. He answered on the third ring, sounding confused.

"Liv?"

"Mom's seeing someone and I'm having an affair with my own wife."

There was a pause. "What?"

Liv exhaled sharply, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "What I said, Henry."

"Mom's seeing someone? Who?"

"I don't know. I said she couldn't and pointed out that her and Ma are soul mates and she went off on one. Maybe you should talk to her? Although from the way she was talking she's only your step-mom, like Emma's mine."

"This is fucked up, Liv."

"You're telling me… maybe we have to get them back together to break the curse? Maybe True Love's kiss will work?"

"Maybe you just need to kiss Ruby?" Henry suggested.

Liv smiled, despite the situation. "I already have; nothing happened."

"Wait… what?"

"Like I said, I seem to be having an affair with Rubes. She asked me to leave Jack. I said I would, of course I did, but… we need to concentrate on working out how to get things back to normal without worrying about what he'll do."

"Liv, you do know that even if they don't have their memories Mom and Ma would kill him if he tried to hurt you or the kids." Henry tried to reassure her.

"I'm not scared of him, Henry." She promised with a small smile. "I just want to be able to concentrate on our mission without distractions." When he only made a murmured, noncommittal sound in response, the woman changed the subject. "Have you found anything useful out?"

"Not really… I've been out on patrol with Gramps who's been complaining about Grandma the whole time. Apparently she's now Principal of Storybrooke Elementary."

"Ooh, promotion." Liv said sarcastically. "At least they're still together."

"Mmm… that's one couple we don't have to worry about."

Liv groaned. "You really shouldn't have said that, Henry. You've just jinxed them."

"Don't be overdramatic. Where are you?"

"Headed to Granny's… Mom suggested we all have dinner there. You coming?"

"I'll get Ma to come too. Maybe we can force them back together. It worked last time." He suggested. "If they spend time with all of us like a proper family they might remember that they love each other."

Over the years, Henry hadn't lost the childlike hope and enthusiasm that had driven his every move when he was younger. Liv smiled. "Yeah, kid, maybe." He might be twenty-seven, but he was still her little brother and she didn't want to see him crushed as he inevitably would be as soon as they hit the first stumbling block in their attempts to reunite their mothers. "But don't get your hopes up, yeah? I mean… Mom went a little mental when I _mentioned_ Emma…"

"Are you going to Granny's now?"

"Yeah… Mom's taken Frankie and Billy and I assume everyone else will meet us there."

"OK, I'll finish up here and come over. Get me a burger and fries if I'm held up." He chuckled. "Mom won't like it, but you have no idea how much I've missed junk food."

* * *

Dinner was more than awkward. Apparently it had taken a lot of persuasion for Emma to agree to join them and she and Regina barely even acknowledged the other's presence at the group of tables Granny and Ruby had pushed together to accommodate the large family. The brunette sat at one end while her ex-wife sat at the other.

Henry and Liv, who were seated next to each other for moral support, exchanged glances every now and again, silently plotting their next move. So far they had tried engaging both their mothers in conversation, only for one to suddenly become very interested in one of the other conversations taking place around them. Then they had tried to encourage the children to recall happy memories involving both women but Emma's cell phone, with almost unbelievable timing, had started to ring and she'd excused herself to take the call.

When she returned, Regina glanced at her watch quickly, before standing up and gathering her coat. She smiled at her children and grandchildren warmly, resolutely not meeting Emma's eyes.

"Mom?" Liv questioned with a frown.

"I have an… appointment." The older woman informed her quickly. She pressed kisses to the tops of Billy and Nicole's heads as she passed on her way to the door. "Have a good day at school tomorrow; I'll see you when I get home. Be good."

And then she was gone; the tinkling of the bell above the door signalling her departure. Immediately Liv turned to her thirteen-year-old sister with a raised eyebrow.

"OK, kid, spill. Where's Mom going?"

"How should I know?" Nicole protested, not fooling anyone for a second.

Emma snorted. "Kid, if Regina's Queen of Knowing-It-All then you're the Princess. You know more than you're letting on. You want me to take you down the station and shine a light in your eyes until you give in?"

"I don't–"

"Cut the crap, Nic." Liv ordered, resting her elbows on the table. "Where is she?"

"She's got a date, OK?" The teenager snapped, the information exploding out of her. "Lottie heard her talking to Mr Hathaway in the grocery store and they were arranging to go to the Rabbit Hole tonight."

"What?" Emma breathed, blinking in disbelief at her younger daughter. "She's on a date?" Before anyone could speak, the blonde ran a hand through her hair distractedly and then shrugged. "Well, whatever. Liv, can you take Nic and Billy tonight. I had a call from David at the station. I don't know how long I'll be out."

"Ma?"

"Tell Granny we'll settle the bill tomorrow, yeah?" The Sherriff said, grabbing her jacket and striding from the diner without a backward glance.

Henry and Liv exchanged another look and then the woman stood, smiling around. "Right, you heard the woman; let's get out of here."

On the drive back to the suburbs where Liv now lived, everyone was subdued. No one spoke until they parked up and climbed out of the cars. Henry hung back as his sister unlocked the door and shepherded everyone inside.

"You coming in?" She asked, the hopeful tone easy to hear. Unable to refuse, he nodded and walked slowly up the path.

"Don't worry, Dad won't be here." Phoebe said, sensing both adults discomfort. "He said he was going out with his mates."

"Right… well… homework, bed… you know the drill." Her mother said, trying to act normally. Or, she supposed, what she assumed was normally. "Drink?"

"What are we going to do about Mom and Ma?" He asked, following his sister into the kitchen and leaning against the counters as she rummaged around in the cupboards for alcohol and glasses. Finally settling on a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses, she led the way into the living room and flopped down on the couch. "Liv?"

"I don't know, Henry." She admitted, pouring the liquor and knocking back a shot before refilling the glass. "Maybe someone should go and spy on Mom?"

"I'll go…" He offered. "I've always wanted to see inside the Rabbit Hole."

Liv laughed, despite the situation they had fallen into. "Good to see you've got your priorities sorted."

"Hey! We're gonna get this sorted, Liv. True Love always wins in the end."

"If you start going on about good versus evil I swear I will swing for you, kid." She threatened. Then she hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and clinging onto the security and familiarity of her little brother. "Don't let her see you or she'll kill you."

"I'm not stupid, Liv." He told her with a chuckle. "Operation Stealth Stalking is a go."

Raising an eyebrow as they headed out into the foyer, she shook her head. "No, Henry. Just no."

"OK, maybe it needs a little work." Henry agreed with a shrug. "I'll call you later, OK?"

Wrapping her arms around herself Liv stood on the step and watched as her brother climbed into his car and headed down the road. As she stared into the darkness, watching his taillights disappear around the corner, she briefly considered how strange it was that the curse had given them the knowledge of how to drive. But then, she supposed, that wasn't the strangest thing it had done.

Closing the door firmly against the chill of the night air, she turned off the lights and headed upstairs. With the children occupied by their own activities, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and loose herself in some rubbish television until Henry called with news.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So, updating got a bit crazy over Christmas/New Year, but hopefully I'll be able to stick to the once-a-week-updates now I'm back at work!**_

_**:D**_

* * *

Henry didn't call in the end. It was gone one in the morning when Liv finally admitted defeat, turned the television off and tried to sleep. It was almost impossible and, no sooner had she closed her eyes, than the alarm clock on the bedside table screeched into life and ripped her away from her dreams.

The next morning seemed oddly forced, with everyone doing a complex dance around each other. It was as though the routine was programmed into Liv as she moved around the house, preparing breakfast for herself and the children and getting ready for work. She barely had time to realise what was happening until she'd dropped all five off at the bus stop and was drawing to a halt in the parking lot at the Town Hall.

With a sense of déjà vu, the woman walked through the building until she reached the Mayor's office and took her seat behind the desk she had last sat at when she was eighteen-years-old. On autopilot, she turned on the computer and flicked through the files that lay on her desk. There was something strangely comforting as her eyes moved over information and she ranked the proposals and forms waiting for Regina's attention in order of importance.

Looking up as the clicking of heels across the marble floor broke through her concentration, Liv narrowed her eyes at her mother. A quick glance at the clock told her that Regina was almost an hour late. Clenching her jaw, she resolutely refused to give in to her curiosity and ask for the cause of her tardiness.

"You've got a meeting with the small business owners in forty minutes." She said instead, arming herself with a pile of folders. "You'll need to look over these proposals and familiarise yourself with the documents on the new licensing regulations." Regina took the files with a nod, apparently barely listening. "Then Mrs Nolan, Mr Hadland and Doctor Whale want to speak to you regarding the anti-liquor initiative they're running in Storybrooke Elementary and Middle School at the moment. I told them that you're free around three o'clock."

"Right…"

"So… are you going to tell me about last night?"

"Last night?"

"Your date, Mom."

Regina glanced at her, evidently wondering how she knew it had been a date, before recovering her control and smiling weakly. "I don't think so, dear."

"Mom!"

"Are you willing to tell me about your relationship with Jack?"

"No."

"Well then." The Mayor nodded as though that was the end of it.

"But that's different. Mom! This is–"

"None of your business, Olivia." Regina informed her bluntly. "I understand that it's difficult for you to accept that Emma and I are over. But we are. We're divorced. I'm moving on because, despite what some may believe, I _do_ deserve to be happy."

Her daughter scowled, standing up and moving around the desk. Regina retreated towards her office door in response. "I never said you didn't, Mom. But your happy ending is with Ma. You know it deep down."

"No, Olivia, what I know is that I've found someone who takes care of me and makes me happy and I won't give that up; even for you."

"Ma did that!"

"She didn't!" Regina snarled, her eyes flashing with anger and sadness. "Not at the end, she didn't."

"Did you even try?"

The older brunette looked devastated at the accusation; as though she couldn't believe that Liv would even ask. "Of course we tried." She replied, her voice cracking. "We tried to make it work for years…"

"I don't… I don't wanna hear this." Liv told her, shaking her head and clenching her hands into fists at her sides. "If you and Ma can't make it work…"

"Sweetheart…"

Regina's tone and expression softened considerably and she stepped towards her daughter, seeing the crestfallen expression on her face. Before she could say anything about the younger woman's disastrous marriage, the phone on Liv's desk started ringing shrilly, making them both jump.

"I should get that." She said quietly, looking away from her mother's worried gaze before moving to answer the call.

After watching her for a moment, the Mayor turned and entered her office, knowing that if she waited until her daughter hung up, Liv would simply talk about work related things and refuse to continue the conversation. She sighed as her door closed with a firm click, knowing that Emma would have been able to get through to their daughter.

Then she shook her head and frowned, dismissing all thoughts of her ex-wife from her mind. She couldn't allow herself to think about the blonde, or she would get nothing done and would probably end up breaking something in anger. Again.

When she returned from her meeting with the small business owners, Liv handed her a stack of memos about calls that had come in while she'd been out, but said nothing about their previous conversation. In fact, to Regina's relief, on the few occasions that Liv entered her office or phoned through to let her know that someone important was on the line, nothing more was mentioned about her failed marriage or new relationship. She had been hoping that her children would be happy for her or that, at the very least, they'd accept that she needed to move on from their other mother. But, apparently, that would take a lot longer to achieve.

When it was time for her second meeting of the day, Regina gathered her things. She anticipated that this meeting would take a lot longer than the previous one and decided to go straight home afterwards. Hopefully her three younger children would be less angry with her than her elder daughter was.

Regina walked slowly towards the door after checking that everything was tidy and her computer was switched off. She wondered whether Liv would be adverse to bringing her family over for dinner; perhaps she could appease her anger with a homemade lasagne and some apple pie. Then she shook her head, frowning at her thought pattern. She was doing nothing wrong. If Liv had a problem with anything then that was her problem.

"Don't forget that Nicole and Billy have the dentist tonight." Regina informed her daughter as she paused in front of her desk, all the files she needed for the meeting balanced precariously in her arms.

"Umm… OK?"

"So you'll need to take them home before their appointment so they can brush their teeth." The Mayor said, as though spelling out something incredibly simple to an idiot.

"Me?"

The older woman glanced up from the email she had been reading on her phone. "Yes, Liv, you. You're on the school run as usual." She headed towards the door, distractedly. "Try not to be too long at the dentist, though, because you'll have to drop Billy off at soccer practice and Nicole off at band practice straight afterwards. You know how agitated your sister gets if she's late to things."

"Wait, what–?"

Regina paused, glancing at her quickly. There was concern in her eyes, but the main expression on her face was easily exasperation. Despite her irritation with her daughter, she was still almost always worried about her. "Liv, what's wrong with you at the moment?"

"I don't… what are you on about?"

"Your mind is somewhere else. You seemed surprised that you have to pick up the children from school; something you do every day." She frowned. "What's _he_ done to you this time?"

"Nothing, Mom." Liv assured her quickly. "I promise… I'm just tired."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

The younger woman snorted with laughter. "No. Fuck no. I'm just tired and I've got some stuff on my mind."

"What stuff?" Regina asked. "About me and…?"

"Not everything is about you, Madam Mayor." Was the tetchy response that was fired back instantly. Then Liv sighed. "Sorry."

With a small wince she glanced at her watch, before walking back across the marble floor and putting the files on Liv's desk. "Talk to me."

"You've got your meeting."

"You're more important than Mary Margaret Nolan and her cronies."

"It's just… you and Ma…"

Regina exhaled sharply and grabbed the files she had only just set down. "I don't have time for this. Lock up when you leave; I'm going home after my meeting."

Liv waited for the door to slam behind her mother, before rolling her eyes and muttering sarcastically under her breath. Then she flicked open the large diary that she hadn't taken any notice of so far that day and found the correct date; Monday October 25th. Arching an eyebrow, she read the entries aloud to herself.

"Nicole and Billy, dentist; 3:30pm. Frankie and Billy, soccer practice; 3:20 – 4:30pm. Izzy, cheerleading; 3:30 – 5:00. Nicole, band practise; 3:45 – 5:00pm." Allowing her other eyebrow to rise and meet the one already arched in half-surprise, half-amusement, Liv flicked through the pages of the book and saw that there were at least two extra-curricular entries for the children every day. "I thought it was a good day when I didn't escape from school early…"

Gathering up her things, she switched off her computer and headed out, setting the alarm to Regina's office as she went. Several people nodded or threw greetings her way as she walked through the corridors and out of the Town Hall, but Liv barely noticed. She was still waiting to hear back from her brother about what he had witnessed when spying on their mother's date the night before. Regina had refused to utter a single word about it and Henry wasn't replying to her calls or texts.

As soon as she parked up outside Storybrooke Middle School and killed the engine, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialled Henry's number. The first call rang through to voicemail. Refusing to give up, she hit re-dial. This time the call was answered and a weary-sounding Henry greeted her.

"Liv?"

"Go on, then, spill…"

"You're really not going to like this."

"I already don't like it." She reminded him grumpily. "How much worse can it be?"

"Mom's boyfriend is–"

His voice was drowned out as the doors of the car opened and Nicole, Billy and Phoebe piled in, along with another girl that Liv was sure she'd never seen before. She glanced in the rear-view mirror, meeting her daughter's eyes and looking totally confused.

"You said you'd drop me and Kelsey at the library so we can work on our history project, remember?" Phoebe asked, looking as though reminding her mother of such things was a regular occurrence.

"Yeah, course… Where are your sisters?"

"Frankie's gone straight to soccer training and Izzy said she'd hang around with her friends until cheerleading practice." The twelve-year-old informed her, not looking remotely interested in what they were getting up to.

"Right, fine, let's roll." Liv sighed into her cell phone. "I'll call you back, Henry."

The young man started to protest but she ended the call anyway and dropped the handset into her purse, which Nicole had set on her lap when she got into the passenger side of the car. After dropping the two girls outside the library, briefly wondering whether Belle had become Lacey again or whether she was still as quiet as ever, Liv drove across town and drew up in the parking lot attached to the Storybrooke Dental Surgery. She frowned slightly as they excited the car and headed towards the building, catching sight of one of the names of the dentists and wondering why it meant something to her.

"Why do I recognise the name Dr Adam Hathaway?" She asked, more to herself than either of her younger siblings.

"He's the guy Mom's dating." Nicole reminded her, pulling a face.

A scowl twisted her lips as they entered the building and Liv informed the receptionist that her brother and sister were there for their appointment. They took their seats in the waiting room and Nicole immediately pulled out her cell phone and started texting her friends. Billy swung his legs and began to bombard his older sister with questions that she couldn't possibly begin to answer. Apparently some things would never change; curse or no curse.

"So… what would happen if a car was travelling down a road, swerved to miss a cat and then fell in a wormhole?" He asked.

Liv looked at him as though he was talking in a different language. "What?"

"What would happen?"

"I dunno…" She shrugged distractedly. "It would crash?"

"I doubt it…" Billy sniggered, fixing her with a look that clearly said he thought she was stupid.

Before she could retort irritably, the receptionist cleared her throat and informed them that the dentist was ready for them. Nicole shot a look at her sister, clearly pleading with her to accompany her into the surgery. With a nod Liv followed her younger siblings as they walked through the hallway, which had that stomach-churning hospital smell, and into a brightly lit room with a chair in the centre and counters along the back wall.

A dark haired man was leaning over with his back to them, filling in some paperwork on one of the counters. Liv narrowed her eyes, trying to work out whether she recognised him. The nameplate on the door had read 'Dr A. Hathaway' and she was eager to find out who she would have to remove from the picture to reunite her mothers.

Hearing them entering the room, the dentist turned and grinned at the trio. Liv's mouth dropped open and she tightened her grip on her brother's shoulder as she glared at the man in front of them.

"You?"

* * *

Regina hadn't managed to shake her bad mood on the way to the board room where she had arranged to hold the meeting with the anti-liquor league, as she liked to call them. Stephen Hadland was already seated at the table and smiled warmly as she entered. Sending the greying Middle School Principal a nod as she stalked to the head of the table, Regina settled herself in her seat and took a deep breath to compose herself.

As she shuffled the paperwork in front of her, she heard voices on the other side of the door and glanced up as it opened, expecting to see Mary Margaret and Doctor Whale entering the room. Instead, she saw the petite brunette talking animatedly to the Sherriff.

Regina's gaze dropped to the papers immediately and she braced her hands on the table, pushing her palms down flat to stop them shaking. She hated that the sight of the blonde still made her stomach flip and her heart flutter in her chest, even after everything that had happened between them. Those feelings should have stopped long ago; around the time when Regina realised that they were doing more damage being together than if they were apart. But they hadn't and, even now, Regina had to fight with herself not to throw herself into her ex-wife's arms.

"Sherriff, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" She asked snappily.

Emma smiled, the expression not meeting her eyes. "Mary Margaret thought you might appreciate some input from the Sherriff's office on this issue."

"I mean… I just thought having another perspective might help?" The brunette Principal offered weakly, seeing Regina's jaw tightening.

"Very well." The Mayor agreed, unable to think of a reasonable reason to kick Emma out of the meeting. "Shall we begin?"

She indicated for them all to take a seat at the table, before settling herself at its head and pulling out relevant paperwork. As the two principals and the doctor started discussing the matter at hand, both the Mayor and the Sheriff stayed quiet, neither of them paying much attention to what was being said.

Emma leant back in her seat, her legs stretched out in front of her under the table. One hand was clenched into a fist and rested on her thigh, while the other fiddled absently with the corner of the bundle of papers laid out in front of her. Every now and then a frown would furrow her brow and she'd draw her bottom lip between her teeth, deep in thought.

At the other end of the table, Regina wasn't fairing much better. She was sitting ram-rod straight in her chair with her forearms and palms laid flat against the surface of the table. She looked, to those not paying too close attention to her, as though she was reading the information in front of her and occasionally looking between the arguing trio, but she wasn't. Her mind was somewhere else completely.

"What d'you think, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked suddenly, making both women start.

Emma's hand grasped at the paper she was fiddling with reflexively, scrunching it up. "Uhh… what?"

"Not paying attention, Sheriff?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps you could repeat the question for me." Emma challenged. She grinned as her ex-wife's face fell, knowing that she hadn't heard either. "Or perhaps not."

Looking between the two women warily, Mary Margaret decided to step in. "We were just wondering whether re-starting the drop-in centre for the children and teenagers would be a good idea so that they have something constructive to do after school and at the weekends… and whether someone from the Sherriff's office would be willing to be around sometimes. You know, to show a friendly face and things…"

"Umm… yeah, whatever…" Emma agreed absently, waving a hand in her direction. "Sounds good."

"Fantastic!" The brunette beamed at her, before looking around the assembled group. "Is that all for today? I need to get back to speak to some parents."

Regina nodded, gathering up her belongings. "I think that's everything."

The two Principals walked out together, deep in educational discussions, while Emma hung back hoping to speak to Regina alone. Doctor Whale, not for the first time, decided to try his luck, suggesting that the two of them went for a drink to further discuss the scheme. Emma simply arched an eyebrow at him and said that she wasn't interested.

As he slunk away, looking disappointed, the blonde could have sworn she heard Regina snort in amusement. But, when she glanced over at the brunette, she was looking at her with irritation plain on her face.

"Can I help you, Ms Swan?"

"It's still Swan-Mills, actually." Emma said with a shrug.

Regina froze for a moment, forcing herself not to react. "I apologise."

"No worries." The blonde smiled. "I was just wondering whether you wanted to go to Nicole's band thing together tomorrow? You know… united front for the kids and all that…"

"Oh… I asked Adam to take us. I thought it might be nice to include him…" She trailed off, seeing the unmistakable hurt in Emma's eyes.

"I see."

"But, maybe we could go for dinner at Granny's afterwards?" Regina suggested quickly as Emma turned to leave. Their eyes met for a moment and neither spoke. Then the brunette forced herself to look down and continue gathering the papers on the desk. "The children like it when we're all together."

"Yeah. Yeah, that would be good." With a nod, the younger woman shifted nervously from foot to foot. "So I'll… I'll see you tomorrow."

Regina smiled weakly, only sparing her a quick glance, before Emma turned and left the room. Once she had gone, the brunette leant heavily on the table, her head bowed as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Liv just about managed to contain herself as the dentist checked her younger brother and sister's teeth. She sat off to the side, her glare burning into the back of his head as he chatted companionably to the two children. Nicole was cold towards him, evidently unimpressed that he was dating their mother, but Billy didn't seem to notice the tension at all.

Once he had announced that he was satisfied with their teeth and told them to make an appointment for six months' time with his receptionist, Liv stood up to face him. She ushered Billy and Nicole through the door, but then closed it firmly and turned to glare at the man angrily.

Dr Adam Hathaway looked back at her with Neal Cassidy's most confused expression on his face. Liv couldn't believe this latest, cruel, twist of fate. The idea of Neal dating Regina was enough to make her want to laugh, cry and punch something in equal measure.

"Can I help you, Mrs Young?"

"You can stay away from my Mom."

With a sigh, the man rubbed a hand over the back of his neck almost nervously. It was a move that Liv had seen him perform many times before and made her even more irritated. He fixed her with puppy-dog eyes that, she guessed, were supposed to have made her less suspicious and defensive but were, in reality, having the opposite effect.

"Look, Mrs Young – can I call you Liv? – your mom and I have only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks, but I really like her, you know?" He said and the honesty shining through his eyes almost made Liv gag. "I think she likes me too."

"Yeah? She's just gonna hurt you."

He looked taken aback by her words. "What?"

"Her and my Ma? They're not done." Liv said bluntly. "They never will be. They still love each other and they always will. You getting involved is just going to end badly for you."

"So you're trying to protect me?"

Liv snorted. "I don't care about you. If you don't want to listen to me, fine. That's your problem. But I'm telling you now; she _will_ hurt you sooner or later."

"Maybe, maybe not." Neal shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to take the risk."

"More fool you." The woman snapped, turning and leaving his surgery without a backward glance.

After arranging the next appointment with the receptionist, Liv ushered her siblings out towards the parking lot. She didn't speak to either of them as they started driving home. Billy and Nicole exchanged looks, watching their sister carefully. It wasn't until they were driving along Mifflin towards the Mayoral Mansion that the young girl spoke.

"Liv… what did you say to Dr Hathaway?"

"I just told him…" She hesitated, wondering whether to tell them the truth. "I told him not to hurt Mom."

Nicole examined her for a moment, before shaking her head. "No you didn't."

With an exasperated sigh, the woman frowned at her. "Fine, OK? I told him that Mom would hurt him because she still loves Ma."

"Oh…"

"Mom will kill you when she finds out." Billy said with a grin.

Liv glared at him in the rear view mirror. "If you tell her I'll kick your ass."

"You can't. I'm a child and you're an adult. You're not allowed to hit me."

"I'm your big sister; I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"I'm telling Mom you said fuck and threatened to hurt me if I told her what you've done." He told her with another, even broader grin.

Growling with irritation, already in a bad mood after her realisation that Regina was dating Neal, she stamped on the break and brought the car to an abrupt halt. "You're more of a little shit than Henry was, you know that?"

"I'm telling Mom you said that!" Billy smirked, almost falling out of the car and running up the path to the house.

Liv and Nicole watched him in silence as he banged on the door and waited for Regina to answer. Then the thirteen-year-old turned to her older sister with a resigned sigh. "They're not going to get back together, are they?"

"Don't say that." The woman said with a frown. "They've threatened to split up plenty of times before."

"They've never actually got divorced before, though, have they?" Nicole pointed out sadly.

"They still love each other, Nic… it's obvious."

"So why did they get a divorce?"

Liv sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Sometimes things are more complicated in a marriage than people on the outside can see." She admitted reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean that they can't get back to how they were before."

"Complicated?" The teenager asked, looking at her meaningfully. Liv almost felt as though her sister was looking inside her head and reading her mind. "Like it is between you and Jack?"

"There is no me and Jack." Liv snapped. Then she exhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "I just… that's not a marriage, Nicole. Not a proper one. Not like Mom and Ma's."

The teenager glared at her. "Stop saying that, Liv. Mom and Ma are divorced and that's it. Mom's dating our fucking dentist and Ma has completely given up. We've got to face facts; we'll never get our family back."

Nicole pushed open the car door violently and scrambled out, slamming it behind her and stamping up the path and into the house. Liv winced at the loud bang as the door swung shut behind her sister and swore that she had seen the gold numbers on the front door rattle.

"Fuck!" She cursed loudly, banging the steering wheel with her balled fists, before banging her forehead against it. "Fucking fuck!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"FUCK ME!" Liv jumped so violently at the unexpected intrusion that she banged her head hard on the glass of the window beside her.

"OK." Ruby agreed with a broad smirk, sliding into the passenger's seat.

Despite her bad mood, the younger of the two couldn't help a smile twisting her lips at the almost lecherous expression on her lover's face as her dark eyes flickered over her. Reaching out, Liv swatted at Ruby's arm, sighing softly as the other woman caught her hand and tangled their fingers together in her lap.

"We can't do this here, Rubes." Liv warned.

"I know."

"So what about tonight?"

With a frown, Ruby looked at her carefully, her eyes darting over the younger woman's face. "What?"

"Mom's cabin in the woods. I need… I want to get away from… everything. Just for a night."

"A whole night?"

Liv smiled at the delighted grin that split Ruby's face. "Uh-huh."

"But how? Jack would never…"

"He wouldn't have to know." Liv thought quickly. Now that she had let herself think about the possibility, she found that she wanted it more than anything at that moment. "I'll tell Mom I need some time on my own and ask her to pretend she's sent me out of town for work or something."

"She'll agree?"

"I think so." Liv nodded slowly. "She'll probably try to get me to talk to her, but she won't say no."

With a broad, bright smile, Ruby nodded and moved her hand to the door. "OK. Pick me up outside the library at six." She ordered. Without waiting for confirmation, the woman slipped out of the car and headed away down the street.

Not five minutes later, while Liv was still debating with herself the best way to approach her mother on the subject, the passenger's side door opened again and, this time, Regina slid into the space. She looked at her daughter seriously for a moment, before sighing and focusing her gaze straight through the window.

Nervously, the younger woman wrapped a strand of hair around her finger and waited for her mother to speak. There had to be a reason that she had come out and deigned to sit in the car for this conversation, rather than summoning her into the house. She had no doubts that Billy would have followed through with his threats and told their mother what she'd said. Liv just couldn't work out why Regina wasn't yelling at her already.

Then, to her immense confusion, Regina sighed and took her hand gently.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Sorry?"

"There's obviously something bothering you and I haven't stopped to ask what it is." She shook her head as Liv opened her mouth to speak. "I know I asked if things were OK with Jack, but I didn't _really_ ask. I didn't press it when you said things are fine, even though I can tell that they're obviously not. I'm sorry."

"Mom, it's fine, I–"

"No!" Regina frowned at her. "It's not fine. Something's on your mind and I want to know what it is."

Liv chuckled mirthlessly, looking away. "You really don't. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Hooking a finger under her chin, the older woman gently turned her daughter's head so that she could meet her eyes. "Try me."

"Really, Mom, I can't."

"You can tell me anything, Liv, you know that."

"Not this."

"Why not?"

Liv laughed darkly again. "You'll send me straight to Archie."

Regina looked horrified at the suggestion. Then she furrowed her eyebrows, obviously wondering what could possibly be going on in Liv's head to make her think she would be sent to a psychiatrist for voicing her thoughts.

"If I promise not to send you to Doctor Hopper, will you tell me?"

"You won't believe me, anyway."

"Olivia!"

"Alright, alright!" The younger woman sighed and chewed her lip nervously as she prepared her words in her mind. "So… everything you _think_ is real is actually just an elaborate fabrication that was created by a curse that Henry and I cast over the entire realm we came from." A giggle bubbled up inside her as she watched Regina's expression flitting between horror, bemusement and concern. "In our world, you're Queen of the Dark Kingdom. You used to be called the Evil Queen, but that was a long, long time ago. Now you're just Queen Regina."

Clearly fighting against the urge to do exactly the thing she had promised not to, Regina inhaled slowly, before letting the breath out again. "The Evil Queen? Like the one in Henry's old book of Fairy Tales?"

"You still have that?" Liv asked interestedly. "But yeah, that book is our history. Well, yours and Ma's and Grandma and Gramps'… pretty much everyone in the generation about mine. It's all true. Rubes is a wolf, Leroy is one of the seven Dwarves, Mother Superior is a fairy…"

"And I'm an evil witch?"

Liv shook her head vehemently, clutching Regina's forearm. "No! No, Mom! You have magic, yes, but you are _not_ evil. You never were!"

"Do you have magic?" The older woman asked suddenly, her tone making it obvious that she was humouring her daughter but that she didn't believe her in the slightest.

"I used to." Her tone and the expression on her face indicated that the subject was not up for discussion. Thankfully Regina didn't press it, so Liv continued. "Our family has a long-running feud with Rumpelstiltskin – the Dark One – and he unleashed a terrible illness on the realm. You… you died… so Henry and I only had one option; to cast the curse that would bring us back here."

"In the book it's the Queen who casts the curse."

Nodding, the younger woman smiled. "You did, but then the Saviour arrived in town; Ma. She broke the curse and everyone got their memories back. Then, a while later, I arrived; eighteen-years-old and a complete pain in the ass. It's a long, complicated story and all you need to know now is that things between us and Gold intensified and he sent us all back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Gold? What's he got to do with this?"

"You know Gold?" Liv asked. It hadn't occurred to her that Rumpelstiltskin would have returned to Storybrooke. Then she clapped a hand to her forehead, cursing her stupidity. "Of course! If Neal's here, then obviously Rumpel must be…"

"Neal?"

"His son…" She grimaced. "You'd know him as Adam Hathaway."

Regina's mouth dropped open. "Adam?"

Liv chuckled mirthlessly again. "Yeah… your boyfriend is the son of your biggest enemy. But," she scowled, "he's also Henry's biological father."

"What?!"

* * *

Emma rolled her head on her neck, working out the kinks as she reached forwards and grabbed her ringing cell phone off the surface of her desk. As she read the name flashing on the display, her feet fell from their perch beside her empty coffee cup and landed firmly on the ground.

"Hey, Regina, what's up?"

"Our daughter has had a breakdown of some kind." Regina responded at once, her tone completely business-like, as though she was talking over the details of some contract over the hospital parking lot. "Liv's talking about fairy tale characters and curses and babbling about… things."

Emma frowned, her mind still focusing on Regina's use of the word 'our' in describing Liv. Her ex-wife hadn't referred to their daughter as that since before the divorce. It was almost as though she had used the fact that Liv was _her_ daughter to increase the distance between them even further. Now, the change in her language caused a flicker of hope to ignite within the blonde sheriff.

"Wait… what? Curses?"

"Yes, curses. According to her, we were cursed to return here from somewhere called The Enchanted Forest, where you and I ruled as Queens over the Dark Kingdom."

Snorting with laughter, the blonde shook her head. "You're kidding?"

"I wish I were." Regina sighed. "Liv was completely serious. Apparently Adam Hathaway is Henry's biological father."

"I think I'd remember if I'd had a baby with our dentist, G."

"I should hope so, dear. No, I think Liv is simply trying to make things awkward because she doesn't approve of my new relationship. But that doesn't explain the rest of it."

At the mention of her ex-wife's new boyfriend, the Sheriff tensed. She suddenly realised who the Mr Hathaway Nicole had mentioned was and her face contorted into a scowl of distain. She wanted to make some comment about how Regina had downgraded since their divorce, but knew that it really wouldn't go down well. At the moment, if there was something wrong with Liv, she needed the Mayor onside.

"So what do you want me to do, Gina?" Emma asked irritably, leaning forward on her chair and resting her elbows on the desk.

"I thought we could go and talk to her... together."

The Sheriff couldn't contain a small smile at the slight hesitation on the other end of the line. "OK. When?"

"She's asked if she can stay at the cabin tonight so she can have some time on her own. I thought perhaps we could drive out there and catch her."

Emma was a little concerned that Liv had asked to do such a thing, but made no comment; Regina was already worried enough. "OK. My shift finishes at eight. I'll come pick you up then."

"Ms Swan–"

"Swan-Mills."

"–I have no intention of travelling anywhere in that death trap of yours."

"You love the bug really," Emma chuckled, "just like you love my jacket."

"I love neither your car nor your jacket, dear." Regina informed her, causing Emma to stifle a laugh at the blatant lie. "Nevertheless, I'll be expecting you at eight."

"It's a date."

"No, it's not."

The blonde laughed softly at her immediate rebuttal. "OK, whatever."

"It's not a date!" Regina argued, amusing Emma even more. "It's not remotely like a date."

"If you insist."

There was a sharp exhalation of breath on the other end of the phone. "Ms Swan–"

"Swan-Mills."

"– we may have agreed to remain on good terms for the sake of the children, but I swear if you do not desist in baiting me, I will–"

"OK, OK." Emma agreed, hearing the almost unnoticeable clues that Regina was getting incredibly irritated and deciding that she couldn't deal with her in one of her more homicidal moods at the moment. "It's not a date. I'm sorry. I'll see you just after eight, OK?"

"Fine. See you then."

As the line went dead, the blonde smiled and shook her head again. Winding the brunette Mayor up was just too easy.

Leaning back in her chair, Emma returned her feet to the surface of her desk and folded her hands, resting them lightly on her stomach. She contemplated the conversation she had just had with a mixture of bemusement and amusement. It seemed impossible that Liv, possibly the most practical and unflappable member of their family, was actually convinced that they were all just part of some storybook tale.

It seemed to Emma that she had known the younger woman for as long as she could remember. In fact, she couldn't remember a time when Regina and Liv and Henry hadn't been a part of her life. They seemed to have always been there. The blonde even found that she couldn't really remember a time before Nicole and Billy or her grandchildren either. It should have been an odd, disconcerting thought, but in fact it was strangely comforting and Emma chose not to dwell on it.

She understood why Regina had, in the end, decided that there was nothing more worth fighting for, or over, in their marriage. Emma would never have come to the conclusion that divorce was the only answer, but she understood why her ex-wife had. That wasn't to say she agreed or was remotely resigned to the fact that they were no longer married. But she understood.

Briefly her mind wandered back to a conversation that had taken place on the morning where the paperwork had come through and informed them that they were no longer married. It was hazy and oddly distorted, but Emma clung onto it like a lifeline, refusing to let go of the tiny sliver of hope it contained.

"_This is it, then?" Emma said, walking slowly up the path and stopping just in front of the porch steps. In her hand she held the white envelope that continued the divorce papers that meant the end of their lives as they knew them. "You're finally free."_

"_Don't, Em…" _

_The odd, choked sound that met her ears caused her to hesitate. The anger that she'd felt towards the oddly pale brunette in front of her dissipated as she realised she wasn't the only one struggling with the finality of the situation._

_Suddenly emboldened, the blonde moved closer; climbing the steps quickly and standing close enough to Regina that she could hear the barely held-back sobs in her throat. Raising a hand, Emma brushed a strand of hair behind her ex-wife's ear and brought her hand to rest lightly on the soft skin of her cheek._

"_I'll never stop fighting for you, Gina. I'll never stop trying to prove that we belong together. I'll never stop loving you."_

"_Please don't." Regina said, raising her gaze to meet Emma's. "Please try."_

_For a second Emma was confused as to what she meant. Was she asking Emma to not to love her, or not to stop? Then it became clear. Regina wanted Emma to prove herself. She wanted to be loved. But she was hurt and she was scared and she was tired of fighting. Emma understood that; she felt the same._

"_I will."_

_Leaning forward, the younger woman brought her other hand up to rest on the other side of Regina's face as she pressed their lips together firmly. The brunette grasped the back of Emma's jacket as though it was a lifeline, hanging on to her tightly as though she would never let go. _

_For a long time they just stood, locked in the others' embrace, basking in the history and love and everything else that they shared. Then Emma pulled back and, with a weak smile, turned and left, not looking back as she walked away from the woman she loved._


End file.
